I'll Make It Better
by musicismybf17
Summary: When Bella loses her mother, Renee, because of her father, Charlie's, vicious attack, she recovers from being nearly killed herself. She soon finds herself a new home, new family, new friends, and a new love? *first fanfic* R&R!
1. We Are Broken

Disclaimer--Me: this chapter is pretty depressing...do you wanna give me twilight to cheer me up? Huh? huH?!!?!?

Edward: No I don't sexy, but I would like to take you on a date!

Me: wtf!!! of course, of course!

Edward: haha sucker!! in your dreams! *walks away*

Me: *stares*

I am sick and tired of listening to my parents arguements.

They argue about the stupidest of things anyway.

I was laying in my bed writing lyrics to a song when I heard another arguement start up. I got up and locked my door. I really didn't need to hear this. Especially at one in the morning!

"Well if you hadn't spent all of our money on gambling, we wouldn't have a financial crisis in our hands!" According to mom, we have issues with money, trust, and a whole bunch of other things.

"_Crisis! Our _money! We do not have a financial _crisis!_ And I'm the one that has to go out and make the money, not you! It's my money and I'll do what I want with it!" Dad obviously wanted to start something. Those few comments pushed mom over the edge.

"What? How is it _your _money if we're a family. We're married with a child! That money belongs to all of us! How could you say something like that?" Well mom was a lot calmer than I expected her to be.

I gave up on the song. I can't write good songs in a saddened state of mind. I threw my book on the desk and put my ear on the door. The only thing I could hear was mom crying. I don't know what happened to dad.

I opened the door slowly and creeped out into the hallway on my knees. I neared the corner and was cautious not to get caught.

"Bella!" My mom called my name through her tears.

I came from around the corner. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her face in her hands.

"Yes mom." She looked at me and stood up.

"We're going. Let's leave. I can't handle your father anymore. I've lost a lot and I'm not about to lose you too." I couldn't believe what she was saying. We couldn't leave dad!

"We can't just leave dad!" I was close to screaming.

"Shh! He'll hear you. He's in the basement. We can just go now and he won't know a thing." After saying that, dad came back from the basement...with an axe.

"You're gonna leave, huh? And you're gonna take Bella?" Dad was gripping the axe with some much force that his hands turned red.

"Yes, I'm leaving with Bella. I can't handle these arguements anymore. I can't handle _you _anymore."

"Oh really. Well, I've got a solution to your problem. Since you can't handle me anymore, I'll just let you go." Mom grabbed my arm and tugged me toward the door.

"No. You're not leaving by walking out the door." That's when he swung the axe.

He swung it at her arm and she released my arm.

"Dad! What are you doing!?"

"Shut up, Bella!" He swung again, this time aiming for her head. Luckily, she moved in time for him to strike her in the shoulder.

"DAD! STOP IT!" I grabbed his arms and he shrugged me off. I tried again and he threw me into a chair.

I looked at him with utter disbelief but he wasn't looking at me. He had his eyes on my mother.

"It's over now Renee," he said with the axe in both hands ready to strike one last time, "It's over."

"NO!" I screamed and threw a chair in the way. He demolished it in one hit. Imagine if that chair were mom.

I got to my feet right and grabbed mom's waist. She wasn't that heavy so I dragged her into the closet bedroom. It was my parents bedroom.

I quickly locked the door and there was screaming and banging right after. At least he didn't chop the door down. Yet.

"Mom, are you okay?!" I was frantic.

"Bella. Get out of here." She nodded her head toward the window.

"No, mom. I'm not leaving you!"

"You...have...to..." She was panting. She was losing a lot of blood. Blood makes me sick, but that's the least of my worries right now.

I couldn't really listen to what she had to say right now. I had to get help. I searched my pockets and found my cellphone. I dialed 9-1-1 for the first time in my life.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

"Hello? I need help right away!"

"Bella! You bitch!" I'm guessing he heard me. I continued to tell the operator what was happening. They said they'd get to me as soon as they could.

I looked over at mom and saw that she was slipping away.

"No, mom! No! Stay with me! C'mom mom!" I begged her not to leave me.

I needed to something to stop the bleeding for now, so I ripped up a shirt in the closet and tied it around her wounds. I thought the pain of the pressure would make her react and come back around, but it didn't. I knew that she was fading and fading fast.

"Bella! You have five seconds to open this damn door!" I took his warning and pulled mom out of the window onto the roof and fast as I could. He started to chop open the door when five seconds was up. Mom wasn't awake enough to help me get her out, so dad saw me dragging her out. I can't even call him dad anymore. Charlie saw me dragging mom out.

I finally got mom out and just before Charlie busted through the remains of the door. He plodded toward the window but I closed it before he could catch us. I could tell that he was warning me by his expression, but I didn't have any intention on opening the window. Because of my stance in front of the window, he just smashed it. I shoved mom over to the other side of the roof. Where the hell were the cops!? Charlie started climbing through and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then as soon as I was sure that mom and I were dead, I heard the best sound ever. Police sirens. An ambulance and three cop cars pulled up in the driveway. I screamed for them to see me on the roof before it was too late. Luckily, they saw me with my mom in my hands, but Charlie didn't seem to care that the cops were here. He finally all the way out the window and came at me. He grabbed Renee out of my arms and threw her behind him. He swung the axe at me but I moved. He got my ankle and I screamed out in pain.

"That's what you get for being a traitor you bitch!"

I couldn't believe that he was doing this!

I clutched my ankle and prayed that the cops would get to him before he got to me, but that was hoping for a miracle. Charlie brought the axe back up over his head and aimed it at my head, but i kicked him in his gut and he hit my thigh instead. I screamed again. Not only because of the pain, but because I was falling off of the roof. Charlie grabbed my hands and I thought he was going to pull me back up to finish me off, but I was wrong. He held me over the edge of the roof with my legs dangling in the air. Then he simply let go of me. I felt the wind whip past me and then I heard a few cracks. I heard it before I felt it. The pain shot all around my body. I thought it would never end. Maybe it would be better if I had just let Charlie hack me to death instead. This was just too much. The last thing I heard was gunshot then the pain consumed me and everything went black.


	2. Hallelujah

Disclaimer--Me: Hey Emmett, so about my birthday...

Emmett: Waddya want?

Me: Well.....

Emmett: A teddy bear!?! got it! *runs to wal-mart*

Me: Wait! Emmett! Come...oh what the hell....

I woke up to the sound of a beeping monitor.

I opened my eyes and found myself to be in a very warm and dull room. I soon after realized that I was in a hospital. What had happened to me? Then memories of Charlie's vicious attack filled my mind. Tainted it. The memories brought back so much pain. I could remember everything, including the pain from getting dropped off of the roof.

I heard the door open and saw a nurse and a doctor walk in.

"Oh. She's up." The nurse spoke to the doctor.

"Well, that's good. Now we can find out everything." His words scared me. I didn't want to relive everything, let alone say it aloud. This kind of situation isn't one that you would want to explain to everyone.

"So, Isabella. How are you?"

I cleared my throat, afraid of the rasp that was about to come out.

"I'm fine, and just call me Bella." I sounded nearly mute.

"Well, Bella. You took quite a spill." No shit. "Would you mind explaining what happened?" That's what I was trying to avoid, but I guess I'd have to speak up about it sometime.

"Well. I don't know where to start." This was getting awkward and uncomfortable.

"Just start at the beginning of the night that it happened."

"Okay. So, my parents were arguing about issues with our money. Then..._he _went into the basement, so my mom told me that she wanted to take me and leave..._him._" I just couldnt' say his name. "Then..._he_ came back upstairs with an axe and told my mom that she wouldn't be leaving by walking out the door. He swung the axe at her but she moved, so he hit her in her shoulder. Then he threw me into a chair because I was trying to grab onto him to stop him from hurting mom. He went to hit her again but I threw a chair in the way and I got mom into the bedroom. He heard me call the cops and got pissed. Then he told me that I had five seconds to open the door, so I started going out window with mom in my hands." Tears started to form in my eyes. "When I got out with her, I shut the window. He smashed it open and came after us. I dragged mom to the other side of the roof, but he was quicker and...he...got to us." I stopped there. I didn't think I'd be able to continue from there.

"I know this is hard for you, but we need to know this, Bella." The doctor was right.

"Well...then he tossed mom behind him and he swung the axe at me. He hit me in the ankle because I moved just in time. He went to swing at me again, to finish me off, but I kicked him in his stomach and he hit my thigh. Since I kicked him, I started falling off of the roof. Then he grabbed me and dropped me off of the side of the roof." I got it all out. Now I just had to stop crying.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I know how hard that was for you to talk about." The nurse handed me a cup full of pop. I tasted it and found that it was Pepsi. My face screwed up in disgust, and the nurse took back the cup.

"You don't like Pepsi?" I shook my head.

"What would you like? Lemonade, Coke, Root Beer..."

"Root beer please." Root beer is my favourite pop in the world.

The nurse rushed out of the room. Wow. They really want to please me here, huh.

The doctor was writing his notes into a neater copy, so I decided to bother him like he bothered me.

"Where's my mom?" He slowly looked up at me and his expression was one that made me feel confident in my mom's return.

"Bella. Your mom...she didn't make it." His voice was just a whisper.

"I guess I expected that much. She was critical when I last remember her." I looked down afraid that my tears would betray me like always.

"Well, Charlie continued to hurt her before the police got up to you guys." I flinched at _his _name and the words 'hurt' and 'her' together. That bastard!

"Where is he?" My anger was evident now.

"Charlie. Well he was shot by a police officer that was coming through the window, but he survived. He is going to trial for the murder of Renee and the attempted murder on you. I am almost certain that he will get the death penalty. Hopefully he has a bad attorney." I was glad that the doctor was at least on my side.

The nurse came running back in with a root beer and a cup filled with colourful straws. She set everything down on the side desk and began to poor the pop into the cup.

"Oh. You don't have to do that. I can just drink it from the can." She smiled and handed me the can.

"Thank you very much. I at least feel kind of home here." The nurse and doctor looked at eachother when I said that.

"What?" What had I said wrong?

"Well, honey. You don't have parents at the moment, so you're going to be adopted." The nurse said it so nicely, but her soft tone didn't take away from the meaning of the words.

"I've already got adoptive parents?"

"Yes. But they are truly the nicest people to grace this earth. They already have five adoptive children, so you'll never be lonely. And they are great people. Never heard one bad thing about them. I've heard their kids are amazing as well." I was angry. The doctor was so persuasive to the idea.

"Okay. When do I meet them?"

"You get to meet them in...right now." He smiled thinking it was funny.

"What?! I have to change, and I have to prepare myself, I'm injured!" They both laughed at my distress.

"You're not injured. Yes you have pretty bad scars, but those will fade with time. Luckily, your thigh wasn't that bad and your ankle was broken. Your ankle was bent the wrong way pretty badly, but not broken. You're all fixed up, and you're ready to go!" Ugh! I kinda wish I had to wait and recover. I don't think that I'm ready to meet my new parents so soon.

"Here." The nurse handed me some clothes. "I bought these for you this morning."

"Thank you!" I was so shocked at her kindness. She handed me four bags. One contained a strapless, brown, flowing dress that came above the knees. It also had a brown bow on the waist. The second bag was full of makeup, the third bag was full of accessories, and the fourth bag held bronze coloured, t-strap heels.

"Umm. This is too much. I have to pay you back!" She laughed.

"No worries. It was a pleasure to buy them for you. Now go get dressed and you'll meet your new parents!"

I got up out of bed and I got dressed in the bathroom. When I came out, the nurse looked at me with awe.

"You look just gorgeous! But what about the makeup?"

"I don't know how to put it on." I admitted.

"That's okay! Let me do it for you." When she was done I had warm brown and natural tones all around my eyes. It looked glamourous but natural at the same time. Not too much, not too little.

"Thank you so much! You've helped me quite a lot today! I owe you."

"Naw! Just come back and visit ever so often. I would love to see you again and hear about your life." My life hasn't even begun yet.

"I promise I'll come back." We pinky promised eachother.

When I got to my new home, my eyeballs fell out of my head.

The house was huge! No way could I live in this house! My house was always small and dinky.

"Yes, I know. It's nice." My driver agreed with me. Yes. My new parents arranged me a limo. A limo!

"Well, we're here!" The driver announced.

I got out of the car and realized that I had no luggage or any of my things. It felt odd to walk up to the house without any of my things. My steps were also very heavy. I couldn't lie. I was nervous!

I was about to knock on the door, but the door burst open. I was shocked to see Carlisle and Esme Cullen standing there in the doorway. They were my new parents!

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" I was sure that I was ogling at them.

"Please. Call me Esme and this is Carlisle." Her smile was warm and inviting. She seemed to be a good mother.

"Welcome home!" I heard screams come from inside the house. Carlisle and Esme just laughed. They were throwing me a party! This is going to be really interesting...


	3. Whoa Oh

Disclaimer--Me: Rosalie

Rosalie: yea?

Me: can i have twilight?

Rosalie: no but you can have Bella's clothes!

Me: *stares**walks away*

Carlisle and Esme let me into the house, only to find a massive 2 layer cake, presents, and their five, glorious children.

"Hi Isabella!" Alice came running up to me to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Alice! Please, call me Bella." I smiled back and hugged her.

The rest of the Cullens proceeded forward.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella." Jasper held out his hand. When I grabbed it, he pulled me into a hug. I smiled.

"Bella!" Emmett scooped me up into his arms and squeezed the breath out of me.

"Emm-ett! Can't-breath!"

"Oh, sorry!" He immediately released me.

"Hey, Bella!" Rosalie pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey, Rosalie!"

"Hello, Bella." The sweetest sound that could only come from the heavens called to me.

"Hi...Edward." He hugged me sweetly and tightly. I didn't want him to let me go. He smelled like a man should.

"Well. We've set up a party for you! We also bought gifts for you to welcome you home." Alice beamed.

Mmm. Home. I could get used to that.

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything. I'm surprised that you even want me here." They all gasped at my last sentence.

"Of course we want you here. Why wouldn't we?" This is how it felt to be loved.

"Open mine first!" Alice all but screamed.

She handed me a rather large gift bag. I peaked inside and found it to be a party dress, makeup, and shoes. Great! I get to play dress up again! **(A/N sarcasm)**

"Alice!" I whined.

"It's for the party tonight. We're going to Lauren and Jessica's party." Ewww! Lauren and Jessica. I hate those two! Popularity/boy seeking whores!

"Ugh!" Alice must've realized that I wasn't whining about the party, only the hostesses.

"Too bad. You're going to go whether you like it or not." She crossed her arms and glared, so I didn't dare push her any farther.

"Fine." Emmett ran around the corner and reigned in two humungo stuffed bears.

"Emmett! What did you do!?"

He just grinned a wide grin. "Don't you like my prezzie, Bella?"

I sighed. "Of course I do, but don't you think it's a little over the top?"

He shook his head and threw the bears beside me onto the couch.

Next Jasper handed me a small jewelry box. Inside was a pair of dangling earrings with my name hanging on them in sterling silver.

I gasped. "Jasper!! This is worse than Emmett and Alice put together!"

He just smiled at me.

I opened Rosalie's next, and it was a collection of five designer purses.

"Oh my gosh, Rosalie!"

"If you think that this is bad, wait till you see what Edward got for you!" I turned my gaze to him and he was looking at me sheepishly.

"Here." He handed me a large box. Inside was a blue Ipod nano and a dragonfly pendant**. (pendant on profile.)**

I triple gasped. "Edward! How much was this!" I said holding up the pendant.

"Enough." Was all he said. He came toward me and took it out of my hands. He went behind me and moved my hair out of the way. He placed the pendant around my neck and I saw how beautiful it looked on me through the glass doors.

"Thank you. All of you." I looked to all of them and smiled though these gifts were more than I could ever have.

"We're not finished yet. Carlisle and Esme have gifts for you too." Edward smiled at my exasperation.

Carlisle handed me a box and inside was a set of keys. But they were...they couldn't be. Car keys!

"Your car is outside." Carlisle pointed to the garage.

I poked my head outside the door and saw my beautiful Honda Civic sitting in the garage.

"You shouldn't have!"

"Yea, but we did."

"Follow me, Bella, dear." Esme lead me up the stairs.

She showed me to a room near the end of the hall.

"Did you design it?"

"All of it. It's just something that I've always been good at."

I spun around and hugged her, but stopped when I realized what I had just done.

"You're welcome." She smiled and laughed while holding onto me. So she did want me to hug her. I was definitely going to like it here.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

I walked down the stairs carefully for fear of falling.

"Bella, we have to get ready for the party." Already? I hadn't realized it was so late.

"Okay. Torture me!" She laughed at my sarcastic willingness to be tortured by her hair products and makeup.

By the end of the whole 'beautifying' process, I was wearing a black and white dress, my hair was straightened and silky, I had tall and black five inch heels on (i'm almost positive that i'm going to fall), and I had black makeup on. But not enough to make me look emo**. (A/N i have nothing against emos)**

When we got to the party, there was loud music, half-naked girls, and drunk people all over the place. Carlisle and Esme let us leave the nice safety and serenity of our home to come to this! I really liked them now! Tee Hee! I just loved the freedom!

I walked up to the party feeling like this was going to be quite an interesting night.

"Bella, follow me and Rosalie." So I did. I followed them up to the dancefloor in the middle of what used to be a living room.

"Hellllllllloooooooooooooo!" I heard a slurred 'hello' come from behind me.

It was Mike Newton. Ugh! I hated this kid cuz he wouldn't leave me the hell alone! He was so persistent and confident that I'd somehow 'fall in love with him'!! haha! *scoffs at the ridiculus idea*

"What do you want Mike?" I clutched my hand bag tighter. It didn't have a handle so if I dropped it because of Mike, blood would be shed. It's only because Rosalie got the purse for me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Get off of me!" I threatened as I tried to grab his hands off of me.

"Don't be like that, baby!" Who the hell does he think he his?

He started to pull me near the stairs so I had to think of something and fast.

I saw Alice and Rosalie with their boyfriends Jasper and Emmett, but they were too far away and the music was too loud for them to hear me. Where was Edward? Hmm. Probably off with his girlfriend. Of course he couldn't be single.

"Get off of me!" I screamed as I thrust my fist into his chest.

Mike stumbled and fell backward because of his drunken state. I stared at him in disgust.

"What the hell, Bella!" He came after me and was pretty fast considering how drunk he was. How was no one seeing this? Oh yea. Everyone was busy grinding on eachother, making out with eachother, and flirting with eachother. They're all way too busy to see a possible attack going on.

I tried running up the stairs but he grabbed my arm. That reminded me of when Charlie grabbed me that night. Anger and fear boiled up inside of me. Hopefully the fear wouldn't be stronger than the anger, or else I would lose my v-card tonight. I knew it would happen if I didn't think of something.

I turned and kneed him in his groin. That oughta hold him off for a good five seconds. I was wrong. He just grabbed my other hand and dragged me upstairs.

I screamed as loud as I could as I tried kicking Mike. I knew that no good would come of wearing these heels.

"Stop it, Bella!" He threw me into the wall ahead. Was that night going to happen again!? Was I meant to die this way? Not if I had anything to say or do about it.

I got up and ran as fast as I could into the nearest room. I ran in and slammed the door not even looking around the room to see if anyone was already in here. Well I should've.

Sitting on the bed was Jessica and low and behold, she was making out half naked with a half naked Edward Cullen. Shit.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I sputtered. I started to leave, but I couldn't open the door. Mike was out there.

"You better be. Get the hell out!" Jessica screamed at me.

"Jessica! Don't talk to Bella like that!" Edward scolded her.

"Why do you care, Edward? Just get back to what you were doing before I interrupted you." Why was I angry? Am I jealous? Do I like Edward!? No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I flung the door open only to get grabbed by Mike.

"Get the hell off of me! I'm not going to tell you again."

"Good!" He started moving close to my face to kiss me. I've never been kissed.

I punched him in the face before I walked past him to the stairs.

"Shit Bella." He complained.

"I told you to leave me the hell alone, so listen next time!"

I was near the stairs when I felt someone grab me from behind. It was Mike! What the hell! Has he ever heard of giving up!?

"Listen Newton! Leave me the hell alone!" I grabbed his face and pushed him toward the stairs. I realized I still had my handbag in my hand and it was unharmed. He was lucky.

I stalked forward and the look on my face must've been crazy to make Mike run the way he did.

I walked down the stairs and followed him out to the backyard where people were having a pool party.

"Listen and listen good, Newton. Don't ever fucking touch me again and stay the hell away from me you asshole!" Everyone heard me so they were watching us now. I took this opportunity to push Mike into the pool with all of the force I had in my body. I guess I'm stronger than I thought because he went flying into the pool. Everyone was watching. Everyone. People from the dancefloor had come out to the backyard, and people upstairs were watching from the windows. Even Edward.

I straightened my dress up and I flipped my hair as I walked over to Alice. I heard a roar of claps and screams around me.

"Nice Bella, you got him good!" Alice praised me.

"That asshole deserved it." Jasper assured me.

"Awww. Mikey can't swim! Haha!" Emmett laughed.

"What a jerk! I could've helped you if it weren't for my new manicure." Rosalie said. At that I had to laugh.

"Alice, I'm going to go dance."

"Wait, Jasper and I are coming."

"We are?" Jasper looked wary.

"Yes, we are." Jasper suddenly looked sad. Poor Jasper.

"Rosalie, Emmett. You guys coming?" I asked.

"Naw. You guys go have fun." Emmett said while holding Rosalie close. I started advancing toward the dancefloor before I would be forced to witness their makeout session.

I walked into the centre and started dancing. Jasper and Alice were getting drinks.

Seven shots later, Alice and Jasper were grinding on the dancefloor.

I felt someone behind me and turned to see Edward and Lauren. What happened to Jessica?

"What happened to Jessica?" I asked Edward.

"Oh. She's upstairs."

"So who are you screwing and who are you dating?"

He looked at me wide-eyed. I guess no one has ever spoken to him like that before.

"Well. For tonight, I screwed Jessica, Lauren, Becky, Tanya, Angela, Jenny, Kim, and Ally, but I'm dating Ally." Holy shit! He did eight girls in one night and his girlfriend doesn't even care! What a player!

"Wow! What an accomplishment."

"Wanna dance?"

"Get back to your screwing partner over there." I said nodding my head toward Lauren.

I turned around and met gorgeous grey and blue eyes.

"Hey. Wanna dance?" He asked me. He was...wow...

"Sure." I admit, I've never grinded, but I had six shots and magically knew how to.

"I'm Ryan by the way."

"I'm Bella." He grabbed my hips and brought me closer. What we were doing was much farther than grinding. What we were doing was like having sex with your clothes on.

I started looking around to find a way to get out of the crowd, and spotted Edward. He had three girls in his arms, but he was giving Ryan a death glare. Hmm...why is that? **(A/N lol! she's pretty clueless at the moment...)**

I grabbed Ryan's hand and brought him to the punch bowl. We drank and drank and drank until it came to a total of sixteen shots we had...each. I've never had alcohol in my life but I was having a good time, and I wasn't going to stop just because Edward was jealous. Edward doesn't own me, and neither did Charlie. I downed another shot to get rid of the memories.

Ryan dragged me up the stairs and I didn't know what was going on. The last thing I saw was Edward's torn face. He looked like he wanted to come and get me but didn't know whether that was the right thing to do or not.

I plodded up the stairs and Ryan took me into a bedroom. He lay me down on the bed and started to kiss me adoringly. He kissed me with passion. He kissed me for so long that I could see stars and fireworks.

Ryan lay on top of me but I couldn't feel his weight and he continued to kiss me while his hands rested on my hips. My hands were around his neck until he pulled away.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I just don't want to do this to you." I looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you mean? Have you done this kind of thing before?"

He shook his head vigorously. "No, never. I just don't want to get carried away with you. That's all. I really like you, Bella." Wow. He felt the same way about me.

"I like you a lot too, Ryan." When I said his name, he kissed me again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I kissed him with enough passion to set the trees on fire.

"Yes." He kissed me again when someone walked in. Oh shit! How did they find us in here? What would they think of this handsome stranger on top of me?

**Who could it be?!?!?!?!? Sorry but I have to leave you hanging....builds up suspense in the story. Please, please, please, review! Who do you guys think it is? **


	4. When It Rains

Disclaimer--Me: Jasper...can i have twilight?

Jasper: Are you stupid? *sends stupidity my way*

Me: well i am now...

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie screamed my name at the same time. **(A/N haha! betcha thought it was Edward!)**

Ryan immediately stood up, pulling me with him. He looked at my dress and started to laugh. I then realized that my dress and my hair were twisted and ruffled while my makeup was almost completely smudged. I had to admit. I had sex hair.

"Yes..." I answered sheepishly.

"Who is this?" Rosalie asked nodding toward Ryan.

I was about to answer when Ryan did it for me.

"I'm Ryan. Bella's boyfriend." He smiled at his words. At that, I had to smile too.

"Oh. Well, we have to go home now Bella." Alice came forward to grab me away from Ryan.

"Can I stay for a little longer." Alice shot me daggers while Rosalie incospicuously shook her head.

"It's okay, Bella. I"ll see you at school."

"You go to our school?" I felt bad for not knowing this before

"Yeah. I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay. Well bye, Ryan!" Ryan came forward to wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me a little too passionately since Alice and Rosalie were still in the room.

I had to break away and smile so that I'd actually be able to leave tonight.

Alice started tugging me down the stairs and outside to the cars. Alice had driven her Porsche while Edward took his Volvo.

"Are you okay to drive Alice?" I had to ask. I saw her downing shots like they were water.

"Of course I am, but you'll have to drive Edward's Volvo. He got a little too drunk, and you look a lot better than he does right now. Will you be okay?"

"Sure."

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper got into Alice's Porsche. I went around to the driver's side of the Volvo and found that Edward was already inside in the passenger's seat. Alice was right. He **didn't **look too good.

Edward's head shot up to look at me as soon as I started the car.

"What are you doing in here?" I was hurt. He didn't want me in here? Wait...why should I care? His girlfriends should, and I have a boyfriend....so...why did I still feel hurt as hell?

"I'm driving since you got yourself too drunk." I snapped back at him. My good mood had turned sour quickly.

He seemed to let it go because he just turned to look through the windshield.

The car ride continued like that. It was silent and dead.

By the time we got back home, Alice was already there.

Edward got out and stumbled in while I plodded in from tiredness.

"There they are." Esme said in relief.

"We thought you guys got lost." Emmett started laughing.

"Well. I'm going to sleep." I said tiredly

Suddenly Jasper picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Jasper had already started walking up the stairs into what looked to be Alice's room.

"We Cullens always play a game of 'truth or dare' or 'never have i ever' after a party. It's tradition and you are now a Cullen." Emmett explained to me.

"Fine. But Edward is hammered!" I was going to use any excuse I could think of to get out of playing instead of sleeping.

"That's okay. He usually is hammered when we play after a party." Rosalie laughed.

"Fine." I pouted while Jasper set me down onto a bean bag chair on the floor.

"Girls get chairs, guys get floor." Rosalie announced.

I just laughed. The guys didn't seem to care about sitting on the floor since it was carpet.

Rosalie and Alice plopped themselves down onto the other bean bag chairs while Emmett and Edward dropped to the floor beside Jasper.

"Okay. Truth or dare, or never have i ever."

After all of my protests and arguements, i lost and we ended up playing truth or dare.

"Okay. Me first. Jasper truth or dare?" Alice bounced.

"Dare." Jasper seemed excited.

"Okay. I dare you to wear Bella's clothes of my choice to school on Monday." Jasper's face was horror struck.

"No! Not my clothes!" I was NOT going to let wear and stretch out my clothes!

"It's okay, Bella! I got you a new wardrobe! Chillax!" Jeez! Easy for Alice to say. She's rich, I'm not.

"Fine. Jasper, you're turn."

"Edward truth or dare." Jasper seemed excited about whatever he had in mind.

"Dare." He seemed less drunk. At least he's more aware now.

Jasper just laughed and smiled. "I dare you to...make-out with Bella for a straight minute in front of everyone." Are you kidding me!?

"NO!!" I thundered as I stood up.

"What's the matter?" Jasper laughed again.

I glared at him. "I have a boyfriend and Edward has girlfriends."

"Girlfriend**s. **Oh burn, Edward."

Edward stood up and looked down at me.

"Afraid of a dare?"

"Actually, I just don't want to kiss you. And I have a boyfriend. I'd feel wrong."

Edward looked more furious everytime he heard the word 'boyfriend'.

"Yeah right! He's probably just trying to get into your pants." A look of shock crossed everyone's face including my own.

I was so angry and I could feel that my face was red and hot, so I just stocked out of the room. Before I even got four steps out the door, I felt someone stop me.

"Bella. I didn't mean it." Pshh! Sure he didn't. What an ass! What a...a...a player!

"Get your hands off of me and don't talk to me asshole!" I screamed right in his face.

Now he was the one that didn't know what to say.

"Let go!" I screamed again. Everyone was watching now.

"No." He wasn't going to let go. So I was so angry that I did the unthinkable. I punched him in the face.

He let go and I walked into my room. I didn't even look back to see if he was okay. I knew it must of hurt him because my fist was now red and throbbing. I just locked the door and started changing into something comfortable. I was so angry. I had to get out. I just had to get out.

I heard a knock on the door. A tiny voice came from the other side of the door.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

I didn't even answer her. I just got up and opened the door. She looked worried. About me? Shouldn't she be worried about Edward's precious face!? **(A/N more of my awsome sarcasm)**

"Bella. Are you okay?" Why the hell would I be okay?

"I couldn't speak. I just walked past her, down the stairs, and out the door. I didn't know where I was going but it didn't matter because I didn't get far. I felt strong arms grab me and turned to see Jasper there.

"Alice sent me. Are you okay?" Why the hell were they all worried about me!?

"Aren't you supposed to be worried about, Edward?"

"No. He was being an ass and he got what he deserved." Wow.

I let out a breath. "I'm going out."

"Where would you possibly need to go at three in the morning?" He laughed. I suddenly felt calm. He was such a happy person. I don't know. He had something about him that changed my mood. **(A/N NO VAMPIRES! ALL HUMAN!)**

"I don't know. I'll just drive around aimlessly. I might go over to Ryan's and spend the night." Jasper looked hurt.

"You don't wanna stay here?"

"I just don't wanna be here right now."

"I understand, but you can't just run away from you problems."

"Watch me." With that I tried to get out of Jasper's death grip but with no success.

He laughed again. "I'm watching you."

"Please, Jasper!" I was begging now.

"I can't. Alice would never forgive me. We all really like you you know." I scoffed. Sure they liked me.

"Yeah right. What's to like."

"You're just a very likeable person."

"Ugh! Stop making me seem like a good person."

"You are though."

"NO I'M NOT! My mom was killed because of me. I could've saved her but I didn't cause' I'm a horrible person."

Now Jasper brought me to face him. "That is not your fault." He said each word separately and distinctely. "Charlie killed Renee, not you. She was fading and the cops took to long. That's not your fault!"

I was crying now. Jasper picked me up and carried me inside the house. He carried me upstairs and laid me down on my bed. He left and came back with Alice but I just couldn't stop crying. Renee. My mother. She's gone. Forever. Never coming back...

"Bella? What do you need. I'll get you whatever you want." Alice was desperately trying to make me happy now.

"Alice." I sobbed. "Can you get me a book of lined paper, please?"

"Of course." She let go of Jasper's hand and darted out of the room. She came back thirty seconds later with a lined book and a mechanical pencil.

"Thank you so much. For everything."

"Silly Bella. That's what sister's do." They really did like me. But only Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Edward didn't and I don't think punching him in the face made it any better. I should've known that he was a player all along. He bought me a pendant and an Ipod. I was still wearing the pendant and couldn't bring myself to take it off. Oh god. Am I in like with him!?!? **(A/N haha! she's in 'like' with Edward for now...will it turn to love or hate?)**

I sat at the desk in the corner of the room and began to pour my heart and soul into the book.


	5. Breathe

Disclaimer--Me: Sooooo...It's almost the end of school

Edward: Yeah

Me: Sooooo...i got you something

Edward: coolios...*opens prezzie* *finds a thong*

Me: can i have twilight now?

Edward: *gives me a wtf look* *drops thong and walks away*

Me: *looks at ground in dissapointment*

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with my face in my new song book.

"Go wake Bella up for breakfast!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs.

I decided to pretend to sleep so that I'd get a free ride down the stairs.

I heard the door open and footsteps came closer and closer. Then I was swooped up in someone's arms. It had to be Jasper because the arms were like half of Emmett's arms and why would Edward agree to come and get me let alone touch me.

I never realized how good Jasper smelled and felt. I hugged into him a little more to make myself more comfortable.

I was quite content since I was still half-asleep until I heard a chorus of "awwws". Why would they 'aww' at me in Jasper's arms? Jasper loved Alice. Madly! I opened my arms and what I most feared was holding me. It was Edward with a smile and a scar on his nose.

I struggled and wriggled to get out of his arms and he dropped me. I fell to the ground and Alice glared at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table. Esme scolded him but I just got up and sat down between Alice and Rosalie.

"Would you like strawberries or whipped cream on your pancakes, Bella?" Esme asked me adoringly. I really could get used to her as my mom. She was so caring and giving.

"Or both!" Emmett boomed.

"Sure. Both is fine." I smiled at Emmett's outburst.

"Don't worry, Bells. You'll get used to Emmett's loud voice soon enough." Rosalie assured me. I giggled until I saw Edward staring at me. I must've looked like hell. I just woke up. I just shrugged it off and looked at the table.

Esme set pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on top in front of me. Now this is what heaven smells like!

"Oh my gosh, Esme! They smell sooooo goooood! Thank you!" I immediately dug into them with the fork that was set beside my plate for me.

Esme smiled softly. "Don't worry about it and thank you for the compliment. No one else says anything, they just eat like they've never seen food in life before!" I laughed. She's funny too! They had everything they could ever ask for...except for Edward. Why would they ask for a player?

"So, Bella. Eat up. We're going to the beach." Alice randomly announced.

"Great. Who's coming? You can invite one person. It's just a small affair." Alice was so funny.

"Can I invite Ryan?" I was afraid to ask but I wanted to spend time with him. I also kind of wanted to prove to Edward that Ryan did like me and not my body.

Edward stiffened as soon as Ryan's name came out of my mouth.

"Of course, Bella. He seems pretty cool."

"Haha! Pretty cool. Don't worry. I think he's someone that you'll approve of." Alice and Rosalie both smiled evilly at eachother. I knew what that meant.

"Oh no. Does this mean another makeover?"

They both nodded their heads at the same time.

I sighed. "I guess I might as well go along with it cause' I know I'm going to lose the fight." They both looked shocked that I wasn't going to fight them.

"Wait but I don't have a swimsuit!" I nearly freaked at them.

"No worries, Bell. Us girls will be wearing dresses to the beach."

"Please tell me that they're casual and not ball gowns." Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing.

I looked at them confused. "You know Alice so well already!" Emmett boomed again.

"Well that's a good thing. Then my face and hair will be ready for her fashion attacks!"

"Yes! That's what we're going to call it now! Thanks, Bellzie!" Emmett shouted.

I rolled my eyes and ate the last of my pancakes.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me up the stairs into Alice's room. Then they proceeded to drag me into Alice's bathroom.

"Since when do you have a bathroom in your room?"

"Everyone has one, Bells. You didn't explore your room did you?" I laughed. She talked about the room like you could get lost in it. Maybe that's why I decided not to open any of the doors in my room.

"No. I was afraid of getting lost." Rosalie and Alice laughed.

They made me up and put me in something reasonable for once. It was a floral dress but casual enough for the beach. Alice and Rosalie also wore floral or dresses closely related to the beach. Alice was all about themes and dressing to impress!

Alice promised me that we would get wet (including me *sigh*) so she only put on waterproof mascara and water resistant lipstick and lipgloss.

All the girls were ready so we came down to see all the guys were ready. Esme looked beautiful in her dress. I'm guessing Alice picked it for her too! The guys dressed themselves and they fended for themselves without Alice's help pretty well.

"Ready to go?" Carlisle asked

"Yup!" Alice bounced in place. Scratch what I said about Jasper being such a happy person. Alice is such a happy person!

"Wait, Alice! I have to call Ryan." Edward looked frustrated.

"Already taken care of. He'll be there." Alice assured me.

"Okay. Thanks Ali."

"No problem, sis. Now let's go."

Alice bounded toward Jasper and held onto him. Rosalie did the same with Emmett but with a lot less leaping.

Alice told us the game plan when we got into the garage. "Okay. Rosalie and Emmett will take Rosalie's convertible, me, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle will take my Porsche, and Bella and Edward will go in Edward's Volvo." She smiled at me. Are you kidding me! I'm not riding with him! I've been trying my best to avoid him and Alice goes ahead and changes everything!

"Umm. I'll take my Civic. I haven't even gotten to drive it yet." Edward didn't seem to care. Good. We both felt the same way about eachother. And the truth is, I'm kinda starting to dislike him. A lot.

"Sorry Bellz, but there's something wrong with the engine. We'll fix it when we get back from the beach." Alice smiled innocently at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. I know that she sabotaged me and made me fall into this predicament. I don't know how, but I'm going to get her back.

"Fine." I grumbled and stocked toward the passenger side of the Volvo.

"Is there something wrong with riding with me, Bella?" Ugh! I didn't even answer him, I just got into the car and slammed the door. He was smiling now. He thought that this was funny! He was probably in on this too! No wait...he doesn't like me. Why would he _want _to ride with me?! Probably just to annoy the hell out of me! And if that's his goal, he's succeeding.

He got around the driver's side and got in. Everyone had already sped off leaving me alone with him...officialy.

"So. Am I that bad?" He asked still laughing.

"You don't want me to answer that, and I guess I have to apologize for that scar on your nose."

"It's okay. I'm pretty surprised."

"Surprised a girl was actually disgusted with you and decided not to take your bullshit."

He looked at me shocked at my conclusion. "No, I was just surprised that it hurt as much as it did, considering a girl is the one who threw the punch. And it scarred!" What an ass.

I snickered and looked out the window.

There was an awkward silence so Edward decided to fill it by turning the radio on. The song was 'She's A Lady' by Forever the Sickest Kids. One of my favourite bands. Paramore is my other fave. My head whipped to the radio as I listened to the best music I've heard in quite a while.

I couldn't help myself, so I started to sing along. When the song was finished, Edward turned the radio and looked at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I snapped.

"You like Forever the Sickest Kids."

"One of my favourite bands."

"Whose the other favourite?"

"Paramore."

"Nice. They're really good bands. More surprises."

"What surprises?"

"Well for one, that punch hurt, secondly, your favourite bands are my favourite bands, and thirdly, you have an amazing voice." I couldn't help but blush at the last one.

I turned to the window, but Edward saw my blush already.

"Don't worry. You're blush is very nice." I looked at him like he was stupid.

We got to the beach five minutes after our conversation. I looked out and saw that we were the first ones there.

"Thanks to your maniac driving, we got here first." He laughed.

"I don't drive like a maniac, I drive like I don't know the law." He replied.

"Like there's a difference." He laughed again.

I got out of the car and walked toward the water. I sat in the sand close to the water, but not close enough to get wet. The beach was empty, but very beautiful.

I don't know how long I sat there. After about five minutes of thinking this, I heard footsteps behind me. I saw Edward topless and in swim trunks. Now I knew why all of the girls fell for him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing. You cheated! Alice said no swimsuits!"

He just laughed.

"I know I cheated, but so did Emmett and Jasper. We planned it! Now we get to get you girls wet in your pretty little dresses. Emphasis on the little." I blushed again.

"Ha. It's so easy to make you red."

"Happy about that huh?" I started teasing. I guess he's not so bad.

"Exceptionally."

"Well how about this!" I got up and scooped sand in my hands. I plopped it into Edward's hair. It was so soft!

Edward looked at me in mock horror.

"You didn't!"

"I did!" I bragged.

Then he grabbed me by the waist and started walking toward the ocean.

"No! Edward, don't! I'm warning you!" I threatened.

"Or what?" He asked.

"Or...or...or I'll embarass you with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice's help at school on Monday!" He laughed.

"I can live down the embarassment and I doubt you'll remember seeing as Monday is two days away."

With that, he threw me into the ocean and kept me in the water. He wouldn't let me out. After all of our playing and splashing around, we ended up looking into eachothers eyes. He was holding my waist and started hugging me tighter to him. It felt so right. It felt so natural. It felt so...so good. I forgot the time, the place, everything. I forgot about everyone. It was just me and Edward. He started leaning down and his lips were getting closer to mine with every passing second.

"Bella!?" Oh shit.


	6. Adore

Disclaimer--Me: Can you go steal twilight for me?

James: what's in it for me?

Me: umm...what do you want?

James: Bella.

Me: I'll ask Edward in the next chapter but I don't own twilight...FOR NOW!!....

BPOV

"Damn it." Edward all but growled at our interupted kiss. Did I like him? Did he like me? *gasp!*

Edward and I backed away from eachother and got out of the water. We both started walking toward Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Yes Alice. You were calling my name." I was nervous. Alice was right. I do like Edward. No. I can't. I have Ryan. Speaking of Ryan...

"Well. I was just wondering what you were doing out there in the water alone with Edward. And what was Edward doing with his hands on your waist and his face extremely close to yours. Oh and what were you doing with your arms around his neck?" I had my arms around his neck? Wow. I _did _get caught up in the moment.

"I was falling and Edward caught me." I know I suck at lying, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Sure, sure. Okay, Bellzie. Whatever you say!" Emmett started rambling. I just rolled my eyes. I'm sure I was blushing by now. I was nervous.

"Where's Ryan?" Edward looked hurt and pretty pissed now. So he liked me too. But what about his eight girlfriends/screwing partners?

"He's on his way. He's running a bit late. He said that he stopped on the way to get something." Alice smiled and winked at me.

"Oh my gosh. Is he trying to make me feel guilty without even knowing it!?"

"So you guys were going to kiss! Awww!! You guys are so good together. You guys are such a great match! I'll pick out you dresses and outfits for all of your dates together and..." Great! Edward and I are dating now!

"No, Alice! Edward and I are NOT dating. I'm with Ryan and Edward is with..." I trailed off not wanting to name a million girls.

Edward looked steaming pissed now.

"Bella. Could you just drop the girlfriend shit! I'm dating one girl. I broke it off with all the others. Yeah I was stupid and I guess I was a player but people can change okay! Just stop assuming that I'm dating half the school just because of that one night at the party. Sure, I admit, I was a player. Yeah I lied to girls and flirted just to get one thing, but I'm not like that anymore. Just stop painting me as the bad person. You don't even know me! All you did was get your mom killed, get your father put away, and landed yourself in the house of a rich family. You're nothing but a golddigging user! Just pack all of the baggage you brought with you and throw it out the window! While you're at it, you should jump! We don't need you!" He stormed off toward the coast of the beach. Far, far, far, far, far away. Is that how he really felt about me? Is that what he thinks I deserve? Is that what he thinks I am?!

I didn't know what to do after that. I just stood there wondering what I did to make him snap on me like _that!_

"Bellzie?" Emmett asked fearing the worst.

"Bella?!" Alice and Jasper were shaking me now.

I saw Rosalie walking toward Edward at the coast. She was probably going to go and kick his ass. Carlisle and Esme were patting my back and they were all trying to assure me that he didn't mean it, but I know that he meant every single word that he said.

Unspeaking, I walked away from them and toward the shoreline. I saw a small island in the distance so I swam to it. I just wanted to be alone.

When I got to the island, I realized that I was crying like crazy. I hated that his words could hurt me. I probably should do what he says. I should just leave them. Maybe even jump like he wants me to. I curled up in a ball and lay on my side. I heard screaming coming from the beach.

"CULLEN!" Emmett screamed. Most likely toward Edward.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Alice's voice pierced the whole beach.

"YOU JACKASS!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!" Rosalie was screeching too. Now I knew that she could only be talking to...erm well...screaming at Edward.

Jasper didn't say anything but I'm sure that he was there. He would never leave Alice to fend for herself even though she can.

I heard screaming and shouting. Then I heard the last thing I thought I'd ever hear.

Edward said something that silenced his four siblings.

Edward yelled back. "I LOVE HER DAMMIT!! I FUCKING LOVE BELLA!"

My head shot up and I saw that they were all silent and Edward was now looking my way. He looked like he was contemplating something. He was probably going to swim over to me, but he just walked in the opposite direction. Away from everybody. Away from me.

Where the hell is Ryan? I could call him, but my cell is in my purse which is on the beach, which would mean I'd have to swim back.

Where could he be? He's already a whole hour late! I waited for another ten minutes on my little island when I saw Ryan's car pull up into the beach parking lot. I swam back as fast as I could. All I wanted was to be comforted right now.

I saw Ryan get out of the car and he was smiling at me, but then I saw her. Ryan went around to the passenger side of his car and he helped Jessica out of the car.

I couldn't even say anything. I feel like I was just dumped twice in two hours!

"Hey Bella." Ryan said coming up to me to hug me.

I pushed him off.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Jessica was about to say something, but Ryan cut her off.

"Actually, Jessica came here cause' she's my girlfriend. Bella, I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT!? You said that you wanted to take it slow with me, that you really liked me. You said that you were late because you were getting something!!!"

"Umm...well..." Ryan started to stutter.

"He's late to come and dump you because he was with me, in my house, no parents, no clothes." OMFG! He blew me off in front of my adoptive family, and Jessica, and he did her before breaking up with me! Oh shit. I'm going to kick his ass so much worse than what I did to Mike and Edward put together!

"You FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" Now all of the Cullens were paying attention. Even Edward. He would enjoy this since he was right. Ryan did only want one thing.

I punched Ryan in the face and he flew backward onto the ground. I got on top of him only to swing more punches at him. He tried to get me off of him but I wouldn't have it. I wanted him to have a reminder from me. The reminder is you don't fuck with Bella Swan!

I could hear the Cullens laughing behind me but I'm sure that Edward wasn't.

"Get off of him you skank!" Jessica started pushing me and she kicked me in the stomach. I curled into a ball on the floor. She was wearing hooker heels that hurt like a bitch.

Ryan didn't even get off of the ground. He was on the ground wheezing in pain. He's probably in as much shock as Edward was about how hard I punch when i'm freakin' pissed. His whole face was nearly covered in blood. I could hear someone running towards us. Probably to help. When I looked up, it was Edward. I quickly tried my best to get up.

"GO BACK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND PLAYER!!" I yelled to Edward. He stopped dead in his tracks. He deserved a lot more than that and he was next when I was done with Ryan and Jessica.

I stood up and pushed Jessica to the ground. She flew back and I proceeded to punch her in her face. She got it as bad as Ryan did, but I felt just a little bad because some of the anger I was taking out on them belonged to Edward and Charlie. Those vile assholes. I might as well boycott boys completely! It would save me a lot of ass-kicking! I went for one last punch on Jessica's face. Then she kicked me in my thigh where I had the knife cut from the 'incident' so she opened it up again and she lodged her heel into the gash.

I screamed out in pain. I ripped the heel out and whipped it into Jessica's legs. It didn't get stuck but it was going to leave a mark. I got up and had to limp. I turned to see dumbstruck expressions on the Cullen's faces.

I turned back to Jessica and Ryan.

I spoke to Ryan first. "Ryan. I hope you learned a valuable lesson. Don't fucking mess with my heart, asshole!" Emmett laughed.

Then I spoke to the slut. "Listen up ho, you should've learned not to fuck with me because I CAN and WILL fuck you and your face up!"

I started walking toward the water. Each and every one of my knuckles was bleeding.

I rinsed them in the water even though it stung because of the salt. As for my leg. I'd have to go back to the hospital. I had to go back anyway. I promised that nurse I'd go back.

I got up but then fell. My leg was giving into the pain.

"Bella!" Rosalie and Alice came running toward me.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not! But man was that awesome!" Rosalie giggled.

Jasper and Emmett came.

"Are we just going to leave them bleeding to death in the middle of a beach alone?" Jasper asked.

"I don't give a shit and I wish they were bleeding to death."

"Oh believe me Bellzie. They are! I thought I'd have to come and help my little sister, but you're Mohamed Ali!"

"Emmett. I'm not your sister." He kept smiling. Nothing could break this guy! Maybe if I messed with Rosalie, but I'd never do that. I love her way too much.

"Course you are, silly Bellzie! Carlisle and Esme adopted you just like they adopted us."

"But I'm leaving." They all gasped.

"Why?!" Alice pleaded.

"Ask your brother."

Alice turned her glare Emmett.

"What the hell did you do to make Bella want to leave?"

"No, Alice. Your other brother."

"Oh c'mon. Edward is just an ass." Rosalie said.

"He may be an ass, but I don't want to live where I'm not wanted."

"The four of us and Carlisle and Esme want you here. Edward could go up his ass and around the corner." Rosalie had some serious hate against Edward, huh?

I sighed. "Guys. Can we go back to your house?" I pleaded.

Alice looked at me very square. "Yes we can go back to **our **house after we get you fixed up in the hospital."

"Fine. But I am not riding with Edward."

"Yes you are. He loves you and you guys need to make up."

"I don't give a shit what he thinks he feels. I. Am. NOT. RIDING. WITH . HIM!"

"Alice is right, Bella." When did Edward get here?

"Fuck off, Edward." He had the nerve to smile?! Well I could knock the smile right off of his face. Hmmm...literally.

He must've seen my fists clench.

"Careful Bells. You don't want anyone to get hurt now." He was still smiling.

"Wipe that stupid ass smile off of your face and we won't have a problem." I said through clenched teeth.

He didn't move. I moved forward to hit him but he grabbed my arms and started dragging me toward the Volvo.

"Let go of me asshole!" I all but screamed.

"No. Bella. I talk you listen."

I stood there waiting.

"Bella, I love you. A lot. I am deeply and madly in love with you. I already stopped sleeping around and I broke up with Tanya because I don't love her. I love you. And I know that you love me too. You talk in your sleep and I heard you that night when you were sleeping at your desk. You kept saying that you loved me and that you wanted me." My face flushed bright red. "You do love me, Bella. You do. I just want you to love me back."

"Edward. You have to give me time. I just got through kicking my ex-boyfriend's cheating ass. And you'll get worse than that if you even think of cheating on me. Don't cheat on me. Just break up with me."

"I'm not going to do that cause' I love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know. There's just something about you that pulls me in and won't let go."

There was nothing that I could say to that. Right then I realized that everyone was watching out very intimate and personal moment.

"Welll, Edward. I'm going to need time."

"I'll wait as long as you want me to. Just let me love you in the end."

"We'll see. We're not at the end yet."

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOooOooOOooOooooOooOOoOoOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOoOO

When we got back to the house, we all decided to cheer up by playing 'never have i ever'. Of course it was Alice's idea.

"Okay. This is how it works. Someone says something that they've never done and if someone else has done it, they take a sip from thier bottle." Alice said this while showcasing the cooler in her hand.

"Who's first?"

"I'll go first." Rosalie said as she grabbed her bottle. "Never have I ever been in love with Edward."

I reluctantly took a sip of my cooler. Edward smiled.

Next was Jasper's turn. "Never have I ever fantasized about Bella." Jasper smiled winked at me.

Edward took a quick sip of his cooler. I looked at him wide-eyed. He just looked back at me sheepishly. Well. I just hope I wasn't naked in these little fantasies of his.

Now was Alice's turn. "Never have I ever wanted to kiss Edward or Bella." Ugh!

Edward and I both took a big gulp of our coolers. I had a feeling the whole point of this game was to get Edward and I together.

Next was Emmett. "Never have I ever wanted to sleep with Bella." Everyone shot Emmett shocked looks. "Not like that pervs! I mean like go to sleep but in the same bed! Gosh!" Emmett started to shake with laughter at his little joke.  
Edward drank the rest of his cooler.

"Edward. I see what everyone is doing so I'm going to give you my answer now before it gets worse."

"Okay. Let's here it." He waited in anticipation.

"Yes. I love you." He smiled and everyone else cheered.

Edward came over to and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He looked back at his siblings.

"No interuptions." He turned to me and kissed me with enough passion to light the trees on fire. But I wouldn't know. I was far too busy.

I saw a camera flash and stopped.

"Alice!" I whined.

"This is going in your photo album."

"Edward and I have a photo album? We just got together?"

"Yes you have a photo album. I'm always prepared and I saw this coming! And no you guys are not together because Edward didn't ask. Making out with doesn't mean that you're dating." Ugh! Alice and her rules!

"Fine."

"Bella. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I smiled and he started kissing me again.

"OH C'MON! GET A ROOM!" Emmett screamed.

"As a matter of fact, I do have one and so does Edward. Edward. Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Everyone shot me the same incredulous look that they shot Emmett.

"Oh my gosh you pervs! I just wanted to sleep beside Edward!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Of course, Bells. But I don't think we'll be doing a lot of sleeping."

Now it was my turn to give him the wide-eyed incredulous look.

"What?! I meant that I would try to kiss you! Jeez pervs!" Everyone burst out into even more laughter. My sides would've split by now.

Edward stood and took my hand.

"Shall we?" He asked. I gave him a confused look.

"We're going to your room. My room tomorrow night." I smiled.

Just to make everyone die of laughter, I jumped on Edward's back and slapped his ass.

"Let's go, baby!" Everyone laughed but Edward was playing along.

He turned to everyone and spoke. "We _might _see you guys in the morning. The door will be locked. Emmett, please don't bust it down. You don't wanna see what creative ideas we will be sharing!" Everyone did die of laughter. I started falling off of Edward's back, but he grabbed me before I hit the ground. He held me wedding style and ran to my room. I heard the laughter behind us.

He ran into my room and threw me onto the bed. He locked the door and then came and laid beside me, wrapping his arms securely around my waist . I reached up and put my arms around his neck.

"So Edward. What creative ideas did you have in mind?

**OHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT WILL THEY DO?!!?!?!? Are you guys happy with how it's playing out so far? I'm having a lot of fun with this story. I hope you guys like it! And remember the 3 R's!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! haaha! jks...**


	7. Brighter

Disclaimer--Me: Edward....can I have Bella?

Edward: NO!

Me: but i need to give her to James in order to get twilight!

Edward: NO ONE TOUCHES MY BELLA!! *growls ferociously*

Me: *backs up with hands in the air* Hey Hey! Let's not get hasty here!

BPOV

Edward looked at me and silently laughed. This could only mean one thing. Everyone was listening. Edward and I decided to play a little game with our nosy family.

"Oh, wow, Edward. I don't think it's gonna fit." I giggled.

"Oh, Bella. It'll fit." Edward was covering his mouth trying not to laugh. We were really having a pillow fight, and we were talking about the pillow cases not fitting on the pillows.

I heard their gasps in the hallway. I even heard Alice. She sounded nervous.

"Oh, Edward."

"Yes, Bella?"

"You can really make a girl feel happy."

"Well. I'm always one to impress the ladies. And you're special so you've got more to come." I heard a small squeal come from the hallway. Must've been Alice.

He started laughing.

"Edward. You ready?"

"Ready when you are, love."

"Umm. Edward."

"Yes?"

"You have to make the first move. I mean, yours is bigger." Edward nearly rolled off of the bed in laughter. Of course I was talking about the pillow.

I was about to hit Edward with the pillow to make him scream, but the door suddenly fell to the ground.

"NO BELLZIE!! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO GIVE BIRTH!!"

I looked at Emmett in shock. He busted the door right off of the hinges just to see our pillow fight!?

"What the hell, Emmett?!" I screamed as my poor lay on the ground.

"Well, you guys sounded like you were getting too friendly in here."

I held up my pillow. "A pillow fight is getting 'too friendly'?"

He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and back away from me.

"Emmett!" I was actually pissed now.

Edward was just laughing his ass off in the corner. I glared at him, but that only made him laugh harder.

"Oh, you think is funny Cullen?"

"It's extremely funny." I ran toward him and smashed the pillow into his the side of his face.

He looked up at me in shock. I gave him a prissy look and he got up to attack me.

He smacked his pillow into my ass and I fell on the bed, but then slowly slid off of the other side. Everyone was laughing now.

I shot up from the ground. "Cullen!" I yelled. He was laughing even harder now.

"Did you see your face? It was priceless!" He dropped his pillow and came over to hug me.

"Do you think hugging me will make any of this better?" I said stubbornly with my arms crossed.

"No but this might make it better." He started to kiss me again. Dammit. He's found my weakness for him.

"Ugh! Emmett! You had to knock the door down!" Jasper complained.

Edward just carried me into his room without breaking the kiss. Alice and Rosalie made 'awwww' sounds and complained to their partners about how unromantic they are compared to Edward. I smiled at that.

"Did I make it better?" Edward asked as he set me down onto his bed.

"Maybe." He kissed me again.

I broke away. "Okay, okay. You've found my weakness." He smiled triumphantly.

I sat up and looked around his room and spotted a piano and a guitar. I could feel my eyes brighten at the beautiful sight.

Edward must've noticed. "You play?"

"Yeah. I love music."

"Which do you play better?"

"Guitar."

"Good. Then keep my guitar and I'll keep the piano." I looked at him like he was speaking pig latin.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?" He looked dissappointed.

"I can't just take your guitar!" Whether I wanted it or not.

"Sure you can. I'll get another guitar and you can have mine. Or I could get you a new one. If you want..." He mumbled the last part. He wanted me to take the guitar because it's like a memoir of him.

I smiled. "I'll take it as long as you get another one for you." He looked back up at me and smiled.

"Of course. Just please take mine."

"Okay."

"Can you play for me?"

"Sure." Edward handed me the guitar and a pick. "I'll play a song that reminds me of me and you...at the moment. This song will let you know how I felt when you told me that you loved me at the beach."

I began playing and singing. When I was done, he hugged my waist and kissed me.

He broke away. "Adore by Paramore."

Of course he knew the song. Paramore and Forever the Sickest Kids are mine and his favourite bands.

"Yup. That's how I felt."

"How do you feel now?"

"Well that calls for another song." I smiled.

"Please."

I started to sing again. This time I sang 'My Heart' by Paramore.

When I was done, he set the guitar aside and full on kissed me.

I laughed. "I'm guessing you like the way I feel about you now."

"You guess right." He got up off of me and sat on the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Do you want it words or a song?" He chuckled.

"A song." He took the guitar and started to sing.

He sang 'Brighter' by Paramore.

When he was done, I was so overwhelmed with emotion that I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him so fiercely that he tensed up from the shock. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"No, no. It's okay. I was just surprised, that's all." He set the guitar back on its stand. Then he came over to me and we continued where we left off.

After a minute of kissing passionately, we pulled away to breathe.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Can I read your songs?"

"What songs?"

"The ones that you wrote in that lined book." How did he know about that?

"Umm."

"It's okay. If it's too personal..." He trailed off.

"Edward, you can read them. You and my songs are personal, but I trust you enough to read them." He sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome, but I must warn you. They aren't that great." He smiled and threw me over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure that they're great." I scoffed at his confidence. He walked to my room and everyone was in there talking and getting drunk...again. Why in my room? Just because the door is now gone, doesn't mean that my room is just any other family room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I was kind of annoyed.

"What does it look like we're doing, Bellzie. We're getting drunk." Emmett could be so weird sometimes.

"In my room!" I whined.

Everyone just nodded their heads. I sighed as Edward put me down. I ran across the bed and threw my song book at him.

"You better not let anything happen to these songs." I threatened him with my eyes and he understood how important they are to me.

He opened the book and started to read. I saw his expressions change from humour, to amusement, to sadness, to shock. I was afraid of what he would say about them because they trully are extremely personal.

Edward looked up at me and laid the open book into my hands. He pointed to the page which held my song about the 'experience' with Charlie.

"Is this what happened?" He looked like he was about to cry and break someone's neck at the same time.

"Yes. This song is about what happened the night Charlie murdered Renee." His face hardened then softened. He hugged me.

"Bella. I love you and I'll do anything for you. Whatever you want or need, I'll be there."

I shivered at the truth and meaning behind his vow.

"Thank you Edward. That means a lot. You mean more than my own life." **(A/N sound familiar? I just couldn't resist...it just fits there.)**

We just stood there unmoving with our arms around each other. Edward finally moved out of my arms to refer back to another song. He pointed to the song I wrote about how much I loved him the first time I met him.

"Is this about me?" He sounded hopeful.

I nodded. "I wrote that after the first time I met you. I wrote it on a scrap then transferred it to this book. This book holds my life." I was being quite literal. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost this book.

I took the book out of Edward's hands and set it back onto my desk. I went back to Edward.

"Can we go to your room for tonight. My door is kind of on vacation." I smiled.

"Anything for you." He scooped me up in his arms and walked to his room.

He set me down on the bed and closed the door. He came and wrapped his arms around me. We fell asleep like that. Two people that became one. Edward is everything to me now. I don't think that anything will ever change that.


	8. Stuck On You

Disclaimer--Me: James, I can't get Bella...

James: *storms off angrily*

Me: wtf...

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of Esme's amazing homemade pancakes. I also realized that I was in Edward's bed with Edward. I opened my eyes and saw that my head was rested on his chest and he was still sleeping.

Edward has his arms wrapped tightly around my waist for someone that was sleeping. I tried to get out of his arms and I succeeded for like two seconds until Edward pulled me back to him.

"Trying to sneak away from me, huh?" Edward teased. So he was awake.

"You caught me!" I laughed.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Edward decided as he carried me down the stairs on his back.

When we got to the kitchen, everyone looked at us in awe and for some strange reason, Alice had a camera while eating and she took a picture of me and Edward.

"Alice!" I whined.

"I'm always prepared!" She gleamed; clearly proud of herself for capturing this moment.

"But I look like hell, I just woke up!" Everyone laughed.

"You look beautiful." Edward assured me.

I jumped off of his back. "You're supposed to say that, you're my boyfriend." Everyone laughed.

We took our seats at the table and Esme handed us our pancakes.

"Thanks, Esme! Just the way I like them." I smiled as I dug into my pancakes that were covered in strawberries and whipped cream.

"No problem, Bella."

Edward looked from his plate to mine and frowned.

"Why don't I get strawberries?"

"Because. You'll eat anything, so I just give you whatever we have. Bella got the last of the strawberries." He looked at Esme and I in mock horror.

"The last of the strawberries?! How will I go on!?" Edward squealed.

"Drama queen..." I muttered. Everyone laughed.

"So, Bella." Alice said trying to start conversation.

"What's up, Alice."

"I picked you out an outfit."

"For what?" Alice looked at me horror struck.

She turned to Edward and narrowed her eyes. "You didn't even ask her yet!?"

"Ask me what?"

"Don't freak, Alice. I was waiting for the right time...I'll just do it now." Edward turned to me. "Bella, do you wanna go on a date with me?"

"Of course. When?"

"In like...Oh I don't know, half an hour." He smiled.

"Well, Alice. Looks like you've got a miracle on your hands."

"Don't worry. I've worked miracles in less time. You don't need much work anyways. You've got natural beauty." I laughed.

OOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOoOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooooooooOo

When I finished eating, Alice dragged me up the stairs to her room. She dressed me in a short, purple, tube dress. I had to admit, I loved everything that Alice dressed me in, I only had an aversion to being treated as her own personal life-size barbie doll. She did my makeup lightly saying she didn't want to rid me of my 'natural beauty'. She put three shades of purple eye shadow, purple eyeliner, and purple mascara on me. She put a touch of blush since I wouldn't need the help of makeup to blush and I was free to run downstairs with Edward. Well more like walk. She put me into four inch, purple high heels. They were gorgeous but dangerous.

When I came down the stairs, Edward kissed me and told me I was beautiful. We walked out to the Volvo and we drove until we reached an extremely classy Italian restaurant. Edward really did spoil me way too much.

When we walked in, the waitress at the podium gave Edward goo goo eyes. She didn't even realize that Edward's hands were wrapped around my waist. I would've slapped my purse over her head, but it had no handle so I'd probably lose it.

"Hello. My name is Amy. I'll be your server today. Would you like a private booth?" I didn't miss that she was speaking only to Edward now.

"A private booth would be great." Edward smiled and I was jealous.

"This way." Amy walked on Edward's side and sat us down in a private booth.

"Would you like to order drinks first?" She asked Edward.

"What would you like to drink, Bella?" Edward smiled at me.

I looked unwillingly to Amy as she did the same to me. If she wanted to mess with me, I'd mess with her.

"Umm. I'd actually like to order now." I looked to Edward and he automatically realized what I was going to do. He grinned from ear to ear now.

"I'll go first." Edward said. Amy quickly turned back to Edward. "I'd like two plates of spaghetti and meatballs and two...root beers?" Edward looked to me. I nodded. Root beer is my favourite pop. Apparently it's Edward's favourite too.

"Now my order, Amy." She turned her head slowly and unwillingly to me again. I took a big breath. This was going to take a while. "I would like twenty-seven mushroom raviolis, thirty-nine plates of spaghetti with meatballs...." 104 plates of food and 79 drinks later, I was done ordering.

"Can you pay the bill?" Amy asked me.

"What the fuck? Of course I can! What are you implying? That I'm poor? Are you calling me poor? Are you, Amy?! ARE YOU!?!?" I started screaming at her like a maniac and everyone turned their heads our way...including the manager. Good. This is exactly what I need.

"Mam. Can you please lower your voice?" Amy was pleading with me now. Edward was just sitting in the corner laughing his ass off.

"SO YOU'RE CALLING ME LOUD NOW!?!?!? AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOU?!?!!?" I was pissing her off now.

"Miss. If you can't control you voice, I'm going to have to remove you from the restaurant." She was very firm with me. She kept looking at Edward and he just looked at me.

"IS THAT A THREAT?!?!?!? ARE YOU THREATNING ME AMY!?!?!?!?!?" I screamed even louder.

People at their tables realized what I was doing and started laughing at the misfortune of Amy. The bitch looked at my boyfriend, I had to do something.

The manager finally made the wise decision to step out and do something about my arguement with Amy.

"Excuse me, miss. Is there a problem here?" The manager asked nervously.

"HELL TO THE FUCKING YES THERE'S A PROBLEM!" I screamed. Edward was in hysterics by now.

"What is the problem here?"

"WELL FOR ONE, YOU'RE F'KIN WAITRESS KEEPS GIVING MY BOYFRIEND GOO GOO EYES!" I swear I saw the blood drain from Amy's face as the manager looked down at her. "SECONDLY, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MY FOOD WHILE SHE'S FULLING FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND IN FRONT OF ME!!!! AND THIRDLY, I AM COMPLETELY DISSATISFIED WITH THE SERVICE HERE!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!! SHE WAS PROBABLY ABOUT TWO SECONDS AWAY FROM POUNCING ON MY BOYFRIEND!!" Everyone was in hysterics as I yelled Amy's embarassing little actions out loud.

"Well. I am very sorry about this miss. To make it up to you, I will give you everything that you ordered free of charge." I smiled but I was also biting back laughter. If only he had seen my order.

"Thank you. I guess that makes thinks a bit better." The manager took the bill from Amy and his eyes popped out of his head. "Is there a problem?" I said angrily.

"Not at all. Are you having a party. You've ordered quite a lot!" Big mistake buddy.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?!?!?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I EAT TOO MUCH?!?!? AM I TOO FAT FOR YOU?!?!?!" I could do this all day.

"No! Of course not. I actually think you look very beautiful and I was wondering if...I don't know..." He trailed off.

Edward's laughter cut off immediately and he stood up and made out with me right in front of the manager.

"You were saying?" Edward said pissed to shit. He was about to knock out the manager.

"Nothing sir, nothing. I'll go get your order. Amy will bring it out to your car." I smiled devishily at her. This is the best date of my life.

Both the manager and Amy walked into the kitchen as Edward and I walked out to the Volvo. As we were leaving, we heard the restaurant burst into laughter and applause. Edward and I looked at each other and then took a few bows. We laughed and walked outside to the car, hand-in-hand.

We waited for five minutes and saw Amy coming out with a huge cart stacked with all of the food that I ordered.

"Where are my 79 cans of root beer??!?!?" I spazzed.

"And my two cans of root beer!??!?!?" Edward was playing along.

"I'll run in and get a few cases." Amy rushed inside.

"Let's get this food in the car, babe." Edward said as he picked me up into his arms. He started to kiss me and we heard the restaurant door open again. Amy was back and saw us making out. I'm sure we crushed a lot more than her spirits.

"Here ya go." Amy said handing us the pop.

"Load it into the damn trunk." I said as if it were completely obvious.

Amy didn't say a word and continued to load all of the food into the trunk. When she was done, Edward handed me a box right in front of her.

"Bella. I love you with my whole heart, my whole body, my whole soul. I love you with everything in me. I hope you love me back that way too. I know it's a lot to ask for but I'm still hopeful." He smiled. Amy stared at the unopened box in my hands.

I slowly opened the box and found a necklace with two hearts and an arrow through them.

"Edward! Oh my gosh! And yes of course I love you with my whole heart, my whole soul, my whole body, and everything in me." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with enough passion to blow Amy up. Yes I hold grudges. I'd be sure to come back to this restaurant.

"The white heart is made of diamonds which represents me and the pink heart is made of sapphire which represents you." Edward explained.

"Can you put it on me?"

"Of course. You're still wearing the dragonfly one." Edward said with shock. Amy glared at me; green with envy. Haha bitch.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I wear it. You gave it to me the first time that we met." He kissed me again. We closed the now extremely full trunk door and got into the car. We sped away from the restaurant, leaving a jealous waitress behind. I wondered how long she would be standing there with her mouth open.


	9. She's A Lady

Disclaimer--Emmett: *drops box in front of me and runs away*

Me: *picks up box with a label on it that says "Twilight"*

Emmett: *giggles*

Me: *opens the "Twilight" box and finds it's empty

Emmett: *LHFAO*

Me: wtf Emmett...

BPOV

**(A/N i forget to say that Bella's outfit for the date and the heart necklace are on my profile...go check em' out!)**

"Nice job, Bella!" Edward congratulated me while laughing as we drove back home with all of our free food.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Cullen." I laughed at how weird our date was.

"No problem, Mrs. Cullen." Mrs. Cullen?

"What?" I stared at him in shock.

"What? You're part of the family so your name is Cullen now." He looked nervous. So he did slip up and he was trying to confuse me.

"No. You said _Mrs. _Cullen. Doesn't that imply that I'm married?" I asked trying to squeeze it out of him.

He just stared straight through the windshield.

"Edward?" No respond. "Edward?" Still no answer. "Fine. I guess I'll just never talk to you again." I heard a little choke come from beside me as I gazed out the window. I just sat there and waited for Edward to take the bait. It didn't take long at all.

"Okay, Bella. This is just childish." I smirked. Edward was falling for it. "Bella?" I didn't answer him. "Fine, Bella. You win. I called you _Mrs. _Cullen because I kinda already refer to you as my...other half." He said the last part quietly.

I turned back to him. "You think of me as your wife?" He kept looking straight ahead. "Edward. It seriously is okay. You don't wanna know where my mind often wanders when I think about you." My honesty softened him up a bit, and he could at least look at me now.

"I love you, Bella." I smiled.

I clutched my heart necklace while I spoke. "I love you too, Edward."

Edward took one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it in my hand. We drove the rest of the way home like that.

OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOoooooooooOooOooOoOOoOO

Edward and I walked into the house hand in hand.

"They're home!" Alice screamed as soon as we opened the door. I swear, Alice must be psychic! **(A/N she isn't)**

"Hello to you too, Alice!" I exclaimed as Alice came running down the stairs.

"How was the date? Did you have fun? Are you guys at third base?!"

"What the hell, Alice. The date was...interesting. Hell yes I had fun and how could we be at third base if we were in a public place?" I explained.

"How was it Edward? You have fun? Does she like the necklace? Are you guys planning on going to third base?" How did Alice have enough breath to get that all out?

"Well, it was great! Hell yeah I had fun, Bella absolutely adores the necklace, and are we planning on going to third base, Bella?" Edward asked looking at me. I knew he wasn't serious.

"Of course, Edward. Let me just change my bed sheets." Alice didn't appreciate our humour on this topic.

"Fine. Laugh now, but it's going to happen soon. Remember, I know these things!" Alice walked away after that. Creepy.

"Let me go get Emmett to show him the surprise we brought home for him." I told Edward.

"What surprise did you bring home for Emmett?" Emmett yelled as he burst into the room.

"Come out to the Volvo and you'll see." Edward said as he winked at me.

Emmett ran past us to the car. He started searching the front of the car. Frantically I might add.

"The trunk, Emmett." Emmett zipped over to the trunk and squealed in excitement.

"O--M--FUCKIN--G!! FOOD!!" Only Emmett would get that excited over food.

"And it's all free. The root beer belongs to me and Edward though. It's our fave pop." I warned Emmett. Emmett hopped up and down and carried in all of the food at one time. To think it took Amy a whole cart.

Emmett darted inside the house with his hands full of food. Edward and I brought in the cases of pop.

"Oh my goodness." Esme must've seen all of the food.

"Well you won't have to cook for a few weeks!" I said looking at the bright side as if there actually were a down side.

"How much did you guys pay for all of this." Carlisle asked sounding worried.

"No worries, Carlisle. Bella had a mental breakdown in the middle of the restaurant and spazzed at the waitress. Her amazing acting skills got us all of this free food." Edward laughed remember my unexpected spazz attack.

"Thank you, thank you." I said imitating the movie stars.

Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie ran down the stairs smelling all of the food.

"Boys. Please try not to eat all of this food in one night." Esme begged. Was it possible for the three of them to eat it all tonight? I looked over and saw Edward's eyes glued to the food. Then I saw Jasper and Emmett pigging out (for lack of a better word....pigging out would be better than what they were doing to the poor food) on all of the food. Yes. Yes they could finish it all tonight.

"So Jasper. What are you wearing to school tomorrow?" I asked remembering the dare he got to wear something of mine.

"Umm. Clothes. Just guessing, Bells." Poor Jasper forgot so soon. Seems like everyone but me and Alice forgot.

"Remember the dare you got to wear my clothes to school tomorrow. Remember, Jasper?" I said angelically as Jasper glared at me for bringing it up.

"Yeah Jazz. I have to pick for you." Alice was clearly going to have fun with Jasper's outfit for tomorrow. I already told her to put poor Jasper in a dress. She obviously agreed. A designer dress with heels. He should thank his lucky stars. Alice isn't going to be putting make up on him. She won't even be doing his hair! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he walks in to school tomorrow in a dress and heels!! Haha! I can be so evil sometimes...

"Oh and Edward."

"Yes, Bella?"

"I still have to get you back with the help of Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie."

"And what are you getting me back for?"

"For throwing me into the ocean!" Everyone started to laugh.

"We'll see, Bells. We'll see." Edward seemed so sure that I wouldn't get him. Watch out Edward, cause' you've got a lot of embarassment coming your way!

"Don't worry, Bellzie. We'll get him good." Emmett said with a stuffed face.

"I know Emmett. I know." I smiled at the plan unraveling in my mind. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I just brushed it off and started off toward the stairs.

I was abruptly stopped by a strong pair of arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked me.

"Away from you to plan my revenge." I smiled as I teased him. Then I saw a bright flash in my face. Edward and I both looked to see Alice smiling behind her camera.

"What the hell, Alice!" Edward and I both said at the same time.

"I'm always prepared!" That was all Alice could say.

I started tugging on Edward's arm. He looked back to me. I bit my lip. "Edward. We should take this upstairs where no one can take pictures of us." I smiled because I loved playing these jokes on my family, and Edward always knew when to play along.

"Okay, baby!" He grabbed me up into his arms and held me tight to him. He started walking up the stairs.

"You're washing your own sheets!" Esme called when we got to the top of the stairs.

We both laughed.

I went to my room to change and went back to Edward's room. I walked in without even knocking to see if he was done. He wasn't. There was Edward in all his sexy ass glory standing there, half naked.

I quickly covered my eyes. "Oh shit. Edward. I'm so sorry." I kept my eyes covered and tried to leave the room blinded. Not such a good idea for a klutz like me. I ran into the wall instead. Edward grabbed me before I fell backward. I felt his naked skin against mine so I kept my eyes covered.

"Do I really look that disgusting." He sounded a little hurt though he tried to cover it with a little laugh.

"No, no! You're actually quite the opposite. I'm just trying to give you some privacy." He laughed again.

"It's okay, Bella. Alice said that third base was coming soon anyway." I started choking as soon as he said that. He wanted to...'do it'!!?!?

"Bella?! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I opened my eyes. He was really a hot guy. Now I see why the ladies...more like skanks liked him so much.

I walked over to his bed and he joined me after locking the door. My heart skipped a beat. Was this really going to happen? Right here, right now?

"Bella?"

"Yea?" I answered; my voice was shaky.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to have another spazz attack. A real one." He smiled.

"It's just. You kind of shocked me."

"How?"

"With the whole 'third base' thing." His face fell every so slightly. "It's not that I don't want to, it just surprised me, that's all."

"You want to?" Did I?

"Yes." I was grudginly honest.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Now?" He asked.

"Whenever."

He started to kiss me. He kissed me so sweetly. So fondly. Then when the kiss grew intense, he started to move his hands to the bottom of my shirt. Was I ready? I felt so happy for once in my life. Yes...yes I'm ready. I let him lift over my head. We were now both shirtless. He continued to kiss me but never looked down at my body. That I was thankful for. I was most afraid of his reaction. And I also find it kind of embarassing.

His hands started moving to my pants waist. I suddenly don't feel so ready. His hands started pulling my pants off and I stopped him. He stopped kissing me and looked at me.

"You're not ready?" I shook my head. "I understand." I slipped my shirt back on.

"Sorry, Edward. I thought I was but I guess I'm not. Not now. I will be, but I'm just not right now." I was so happy and relieved for his understanding. He really is perfect isn't he? I almost feel bad for what I'm going to do to him at school tomorrow.

"It's okay, Bella. You have nothing to feel sorry for. But can you sleep with me tonight?" I knew what he meant.

"Of course. But let's unlock the door." He smiled as he got up and unlocked the door. He looked so hot in his boxers. Bella. Stop it!

"I love you with all of my heart, Bella."

"I love you with all of me, Edward." He smiled then turned off the light. We fell asleep hand in hand, his other hand wrapped around my waist, my other hand in his amazingly soft hair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooO

BPOV3 HOURS LATER

Edward woke up when he felt me trying to get out of his arms. I told him I was just going to go a get a little midnight snack. He agreed and tried to go back to sleep.

I tiptoed to Alice's room and she wasn't there. I figured she was sleeping in Jasper's bed with him and I was right. I woke them up and told them to come with me to Emmett's room. When we got there, Emmett had his huge arms wrapped around Rosalie's sleeping figure. Much like how Edward and I slept together, but Emmett is just huge. We woke them up and we started to plan my revenge on Edward. We came up with a plan. The plan was that Jasper would steal all of Edward's boxers and replace all of them with one. But the one we'd leave for him to change into after showering in the morning would be 'Hello Kitty'. Then at school Alice and Rosalie would get the whole cafeteria's attention and point to Edward, then Emmett would proceed to pants him in front of everyone. They'd see his nice boxers and take pictures. My role in all of this would be to lure Edward into the cafeteria. This would be perfect! I can't wait till morning. And I can't wait to see what Jasper looks like in my sexy designer dress which I will burn without Alice knowing after Jasper wears it. I love Edward so much, hopefully he won't kill me. But I have an excuse, he said that he can handle the embarassment! Let the games begin...

OOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOoooo

It's Monday morning! Time to let the plan unfold. Jasper assured me last night that he would swith the boxers in time. I'm also too afraid to ask Jasper why he already had a pair of 'Hello Kitty' boxers handy. They're new, but still. Why buy them?

Edward went into the shower after we made out for a couple minutes, and I ran into my room. Alice showed me the dress she was going to put Jasper in.

"Goodbye dear dress..." I said solemnly. Alice laughed.

"Don't worry. Jasper has to keep it and wear it for Halloween."

"How are you going to get Jasper in that for Halloween?" I asked Alice.

"Don't worry. He'll do anything for me..." Wow. A little too much information.

"Okay, Alice." She laughed as I walked out of the room.

I got dressed in skinny jeans and a lovely shirt that Alice said accented my boobs. I needed something to bribe Edward into coming to the cafeteria with me. A little make out session in the hallway might do. My makeup was simple. Alice didn't attack my face today. She was far too busy with Jasper. Alice just put some black eyeshadow, black eye liner, and mascara on me; then she rushed off to her soulmate.

I came downstairs and saw that Edward was already eating and dressed. Excellent. The plan was going smoothly so far. Alice and Rosalie rushed down with Emmett. They were trying to hold back laughter. Then I saw it. Jasper came down in my white strapless knee-length dress with a black bow on the waist. He was also wearing 4 inch, black heels. Poor Jasper will be as clumsy as me today!

I burst out laughing and Edward spit his coffee across the table from laughter. I was holding my sides.

Carlisle and Esme stared with their eyes wide. "I don't wanna know." They both said with their hands up in the air as they went into the living room.

That only made us laugh even harder.

"Okay, okay. Enough laughing at my expense." Jasper was started to get annoyed now. Wait till he sees the stares he's going to get at school.

Then I remembered my cruel revenge on Edward. I got up and went over to him. I bent down and kissed him as he stared at my boobs. This is going to work.

Alice started laughing obviously seeing that this is going work.

We all started filing out the door after sending all of love to Esme and Carlisle. Edward and I drove in my Civic as the others took Edward's Volvo.

When we got to school, Jasper got a lot of stares. A lot! Haha!

Jasper started walking toward the school building with Alice on his arm. She was laughing at the stares but Jasper was anything but happy or laughing.

One kid named Tyler started making kissy noises at Jasper. Big mistake. Jasper snapped on the kid.

Jasper turned to Tyler. "You want a piece of me punk?! It's called a fucking dare, so don't fuck with me, man! This dress doesn't make me any weaker than before! Remember that, asshole!" Wow! I've never seen Jasper snap on anyone like that. He's always calm and mellow and the voice of reason when Carlisle isn't there. I guess it only take two things to make Jasper snap. Messing with Alice and putting him in a dress and heels.

OOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOoo

I couldn't wait for third period and it's finally here! It's lunch time and I get to pull my prank on my poor baby. Muhahahahahhaa!!

Edward met me up at my locker. The other Cullens are already in the cafeteria as planned.

"Hey, baby." Edward said as he came up to kiss me.

"Hey."

"I'll meet you in the caf in a sec. I gotta go to the library."

"Why?"

"I don't want to pay my late fee! It's a whole 10 cents!! Each day!!!" He said this as if it were the end of the world.

"Oh c'mon. Can't you just pay the damn 10 cents?" I said as I moved closer to him.

"Ummm...what?" The ladies are doing their job.

"Can you just come with me?"

"But...the...book...late fee...10 cents!"

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him toward me. I kissed him and he was bewildered by my behaviour.

"Let's go!" He said grabbing my hand and tugging me toward the cafeteria. He reallly was oblivious wasn't he. I'm never _this _eager to go the lunch.

We walked in and we stood there looking to see where the others were. Then the plan set into motion.

"Everyone! Please look this way over at Edward Cullen!" Rosalie and Alice screamed. The whole cafeteria turned at Edward's name. Edward was confused but kept looking for Emmett and Jasper.

"Sorry, man." Jasper said coming out from behind a chair at our empty table.

"For what?" Edward was still confused but not for long.

Emmett came up behind Edward and pulled his pants down, and sure enough, he was wearing the 'Hello Kitty' boxers. Alice took a few pictures and then the whole cafeteria erupted from students to the paparazzi in seconds.

"Revenge, Edward. Sweet, sweet, revenge." I smiled evilly at my love.

Edward frantically pulled his pants back up and pulled me out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot.

"What the hell, Bella!" Edward _was _embarassed.

"I told you I'd get you back for throwing me into the ocean." I said smugly.

"But I didn't know it was something so caniving and evil!" He complained.

"You said that you could handle the embarassment. You said that right before you threw me in." His hands were tied and he knew it.

"I'll get you back, Bella. You can count on it."

"Hey, hey. You started this whole payback thing!"

"Well...it's still on!" He smiled now.

"Okay, but at least my ass isn't going to be all over the school!" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Don't be so smug. I'm much more evil than you think."

"So I'm in love with a monster?" I teased.

"Yes you are." He leaned down a kissed me.

We walked back into the cafeteria and everyone stared at us.

Edward just smiled and kissed me in front of everyone. I heard all of the girls snicker, but it soon turned to laughs. As Edward was kissing me, he pulled the back of my shirt over my head and snapped the clasp of my bra on my back like a rubber band. Now I was the one on camera.

Alice and Rosalie helped me get the shirt off of my head. Now my naked back is all over the school, but it's still not as bad as what I did to Edward.

"Cullen!" I yelled across the cafeteria.

"This was only part one of my revenge on you, Bells!" Edward was going to get me back good. Oh someone pray for me!

I was walking toward my table where all of the Cullens were already seated when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and got a punch in the face. That stupid bitch had already come back for more?! Jessica's punch wasn't too bad. It made me fall to the ground.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I screamed as I threw my bag to the ground. "You came back for more, ho?" She punched me again.

"That's for beating the shit out of my boyfriend!" Oh so Ryan can't be a man and fight his own battles?

"Bitch!" I punched her and she flew back. People were taking videos now. My nose was bleeding but her face was all scarred from the last time I beat the shit out of her. It's going to get worse now. Luckily all of the teachers eat and stay in the teacher's lounge. I wouldn't get caught.

I sat on top of her and continued to punch her. I felt someone pull me off of her. It was none other than Ryan. He was scarred a million times worse than Jessica.

"Get off of my girlfriend you whore!" Ryan screamed to me. He wrapped his hands around my neck and squeezed. I felt my air cutting off. People started to scream but didn't know what the hell to do. I got so scared, my life flashed before my eyes. No one, not even Edward knows this but Charlie used to abuse me and Renee. He choked me like this before. Suddenly Ryan's hands morphed into Charlie's.

I kicked Ryan in his balls, but not hard enough I was growing weak. Then I fell to the floor.

I lay there gasping for air. I looked up and saw Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward towering over Ryan. Of course Alice would never get into a fight. Alice and Jasper came over to help me up. I touched my neck and looked into the glass of the cafeteria doors. There were hand prints on my neck and they looked almost exactly like the ones Charlie had given to me.

I looked over and saw Ryan getting his ass beat. Jessica got up and punched Edward. Edward obviously wouldn't hit a girl, but I would. How dare she attack, my Edward?!

She then jumped on Edward's back and started punching him in the head.

I stormed over to her.

"Don't fucking touch my Edward, bitch!" I ripped her off of Edward's back and gave her a good ass kicking. The whole cafeteria was in shock. I think they now really know not to mess with us Cullens. I bet they felt for these poor assholes who were dumb enough to come and start something with me.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked him fervently.

"I am now. Are you okay?" He was genuinely pissed.

"I guess." I stretched up onto my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "But Ryan choking me reminded me of when Charlie choked me." That sent Edward off the deep end.

Edward picked Ryan up by his shirt collar and threw him against the wall while still holding on to him.

"What the fuck is your problem. You don't fucking touch, Bella. Don't even fucking think about her. And if I find that you wanna see her, touch her, hurt her, or anything, I promise I will kick your ass so hard you'll go back up your mother!" Wow...that's intense...

Ryan was just nodding his head. He was scared to shit.

"Say sorry to Bella!" Edward screamed.

"I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, Bella!" Ryan said quickly.

"Remember every word I said, if you don't, you'll find yourself back in utero!"

"Okay, Edward. I think Sir Jackass gets the point."

"C'mon. We're going." Edward picked up my bag from the ground.

"Okay. Wait, one more thing." I turned back to Ryan and Jessica who were now on the floor, nearly bleeding to death. "Stop fucking with me because it's always going to end up with you on the floor, half dead. Just like after the beach, and now. Just give up dipshits!"

With that, I walked out to my Civic and the others took the Volvo.

"Meet me at the hospital." I was going to go pay an old friend a visit. I promised.


	10. Just Wanna Be With You

Disclaimer-- Alice: can i give you a makeover?

Me: no

Alice: what can i give you then?

Me: twilight

Alice: I'll give you purple nails?!

Me: ooooh!! okay!! with sparkles!!

BPOV

I walked into the hospital with Edward's hand in mine. I'm sure that I looked pretty scary cause' I didn't have time to clean up the blood pouring from my nose.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! What happened to you? Did Charlie do this to you?" Charlie?

"Hi to you too! I got into a fight at school and why did you think Charlie did this?"

"You didn't hear? Charlie got away." What? Charlie is out in the open where he can find me and hurt me! It's no secret that I live with the Cullens and everyone knows where the Cullens live. Oh my gosh, I think I'm going under.

"Bella?" Edward was worried now.

"Yes, Edward?" It was hard to make voice sound normal. I couldn't deny it. I was scared shitless.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to get my nose and my thigh fixed up." Carlisle sewed my thigh up, but I just wanted to make sure that I was all good. It's not perfectly healed yet, so they could cut open the stitches.

"Of course, honey. Follow me." Edward and the others followed the nurse and I to a room.

"I never did get your name." I spoke to the kind nurse.

"It's Claire. Now you're going to have to take your pants off." Emmett started coughing very loudly and obviously; that's his signal for when he's uncomfortable with something.

"Don't worry, guys. I've got shorts underneath."

"Damn." I could've sworn I heard Edward say. Maybe hearing the news about Charlie is just making me go crazy.

"Your thigh is as bad as it was the first time you were in here! What happened."

"Oh nothing. Just this skank lodged her heel right into my thigh."

"Is that who did this to you?" She asked pointing to the now clear hand prints on my neck.

"No. My ex did that."

"You kicked his ass right?" Wow! I've never heard Claire speak like that.

"We all took turns of course." I laughed. She smiled.

"Well I fix up your thigh and luckily your nose isn't broken. I'll clean up your nose and as for your throat...Is it in pain?"

"No. It was when it happened but not anymore." I heard Edward's teeth grind together.

Claire let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. That means that there's no damage done."

"Good to hear considering the news I get when I just walk in."

"Hey." Claire waited until I looked at her. "You always have somewhere to go if you're home becomes unsafe. I live with my boyfriend and I would gladly take you in. Just please remember that you always have a friend in me when you feel unsafe or scared." I smiled at her extreme generosity.

I reached up to hug her and she let me. "Thank you so much, Claire. You have no idea how important you are to me. You were practically my first friend when I was getting used to the new improvements in my life. And I thank you for being there."

She smiled. "Here's my number." She passed me a slip of paper with her house and cell number and her name. "Call anytime. Anytime at all."

"Thank you."

"So. Who's this?" She stage-whispered as she looked at Edward. Edward played along and started looking around the room while whisteling, pretending not to hear her very loud whisper.

"Well, Claire. This is Edward. He is the love of my life and my soul mate." His smile softened.

Everybody made lovey dovey kissy noises.

"Edward, can you go kick Emmett's ass...literally." Edward looked at me amused but did as I asked anyway. Emmett got a very nice kick in his ass.

"What the hell, Edward. You are so whipped man."

"Yes. I. Am." Edward didn't seem to care. I'm so lucky to have Edward. God must really love me to give me someone like Edward. Maybe all of the suffering with Charlie was worth it because I get Edward in the end.

OOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOO

When we got back home from the hospital, I felt better and the handprints from around my neck were already fading.

I went up to my room to prepare for bed when Edward walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm sleeping in here with you tonight."

"Yeah. But what's wrong?" I could tell that there was something he was hiding from me.

"It's just...I'm kind of worried about Charlie being out there...on the loose." He had the same fears as me. Only my fears were much stronger.

"I am too, but we'll get through it. We will. I promise you that." That's the biggest promise I'll ever have to make in my whole life, but I could keep a promise that big if it were for Edward, and it is. I will do everything not to break that promise. Everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

BPOV3 MONTHS LATER

It's been a great three months together with Edward. Edward planned us a vacation together to mark our six month anniversary together. We'll be spending a week in the beach house on our favourite beach. The one where we shared our first kiss, where I broke up with my first boyfriend, and then proceeded to kick his ass along with his girlfriend's skanky little ass.

Of course Alice is throwing a party for us and Tyler is throwing a party since it's the end of the school year. Two parties to attend, then a whole week alone with Edward. I can see it now. God how I love Edward. I still haven't taken off the dragonfly and heart necklace that he gave me.

Well the first party to go to is Tyler's. Alice's party is just for us Cullen's. She said that the guys were getting us some nice and memorable stuff.

I wore a nice one shoulder white dress with silver heels, Rosalie wore a short strapless red gown-like dress with gold heels, and Alice wore a black and white zig-zag patterned dress with a black bow, trims/fringes, and straps along with silver heels.

I had to say, we looked hot! And I think the guys agreed with us on that point because they weren't able to keep their mouths closed.

Emmett flipped when he saw me because I came down before Rosalie.

"Bellzie! Cover up!" I just laughed as I ran into Edward's arms.

"Should I cover up, Edward?" He couldn't even speak. He just shook his head vigorously. I laughed again. "Wait until you see what Rosalie is wearing, Emmett."

Rosalie walked down the stairs and Jasper gawked at her in horror. Emmett was quite pleased.

Jasper spazzed at Rosalie. "Rosalie! Hell no! Cover up!" He was rambling and bitching until he saw Alice. He immediately shut up and ran up and kissed her.

It was my turn to take pictures. She shot me an exasperated look.

"Now you now how it feels, Alice!" Everyone laughed.

Edward and I drove in the Volvo, Alice and Jasper went in the Porsche, and Emmett and Rosalie went in the Convertible. We were on our way to the last public party for a whole three weeks!! *gasp*

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOo

When we arrived at the party, the first person I saw was Mike. Great. Just great. Edward must've seen him to because he suddenly turned possessive and held onto my waist the whole time.

"Okay, everyone!" Tyler announced. "The Cullens have just arrived so everyone is here. Please gather in the backyard, we are going to play a game."

We were all confused at what game we were going to play but followed Tyler out to the backyard anyway. We were all confused until we saw a bottle in the middle of a now forming circle. Oh shit. Well this is going to be interesting.

When everyone settled into something closely related to a circle, he explained the rules of his version of 'spin the bottle'.

"Okay, people. This is how it works. The bottle will be spun and if a girl and girl get picked and vice versa, the girl who got picked gets to choose a guy for the girl who spun the bottle and vice versa for guys. And you have to kiss for at least three seconds, but you can go longer if you want." Everyone started winking at eachother. "Okay. Let the game begin! Mike will start."

Mike spun the bottle and it conveniently landed on me. I stared at the bottle and Mike. You've got to be kidding me. Everyone started laughing at my pissed expression.

"C'mon, Bella! It's just three seconds with a loser!" Is this how Tyler tries to comfort me?

"Ugh! Sorry, babe!" I said looking at Edward's pissed expression. I'm sure our faces matched.

"Don't worry, just count three seconds really fast." I laughed and grudgingly turned to face Mike who was waiting in the middle of the circle. I met him in the middle and everybody screamed the word 'kiss' over and over again. I would kill whoever started the chanting.

Mike leaned in and kissed me for one...two...three...

I pushed him away and he tried to kiss me again. Eww!

I heard people yell 'one more kiss'.

"You guys wanna see one more kiss!?!?" They all screamed when I asked. "Okay!"

I quite literally ran over to Edward in my four inch heels, not caring if I fell, and leaped into his arms. I sat in his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. We kissed so intensely that everyone screamed and wooed at us. I pulled away and screamed with the rest of them.

Edward looked at me wide-eyed and kissed me again. Everyone was going wild. This game quickly turned into 'watch Bella and Edward make out'. Tyler seemed to notice this and stopped the game. We all just went back to dancing.

Edward pulled me onto the dancefloor and we started dancing. Alice came with Jasper and Rosalie came with Emmett. Everyone cleared a space on the dancefloor for the six of us. We were battling eachother. Couple against couple. Edward and I beat Alice and Jasper out, so it was just Rosalie with Emmett and Edward with me. I had to agree with the crowd. Rosalie was intimidating because she's so beautiful, but I have a lot more rhythym than she does. She uses her body, I use my moves.

Edward and I ended up beating them out in the end but we weren't cocky about it.

The party was actually fun. I'm surprised. I've always had to kick someone's ass. Every single party. I guess this one is different.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOo

After the party we went home and decided to postpone the second party until tomorrow. We were all partied out for now. Reallly. Tyler's party was extremely tiring.

Edward and I slept in the same bed every night since the night we started dating, but I felt like I needed more of Edward. Like I wasn't fully sastisfied. I felt like there's so much of Edward that have even discovered.

Edward and I had also decided to wear less clothes to bed now. We were so comfotable with eachother. Edward only wore his boxers to bed and I only wore a tank top and short shorts.

Edward and I would always share a long kiss before drifting off into sleep, but tonight was different. Edward was more urgent, and his urgency made me more urgent. We felt like we just couldn't get enough of eachother fast enough. Like our hunger for eachother was insatiable. Edward seems to feel the same way. He responds the same I do. At least our feelings are mutual.

Though our kiss was different, we fell asleep the same way we always do. Hand in hand, two people becoming one.


	11. Never Let This Go

Disclaimer--Me: I'm bored....

Rosalie: Let's go kick Jessica's ass!

Me: can i have twilight first?

Rosalie: *thinks for a sec* how about i let you throw the first punch

Me: *ponders* why not...

BPOV

I felt so good when I woke up the next morning. I feel so much closer to Edward somehow. God how I love him.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was vibrant green. Edward was already awake and his face was extremely close to mine.

He laughed when I pulled back in shock.

"Good morning." He said casually.

"Great morning." He smiled.

We both got up and Edward got some pants on.

"You're going to go downstairs without a shirt?" He chuckled.

"Well you're going down in short shorts and a tank top!"

I crossed my arms. He didn't budge.

"Let's go, Bells." He took my hand and we walked down like that.

"Edward! Get some clothes on!" Emmett screamed and everyone looked our way.

"I second Emmett's motion, Edward." Esme scolded.

Edward just laughed and sat down at the table.

Alice moved beside Edward so I couldn't sit next to him, so I pushed Emmett out of his chair to sit by Jasper.

"What the hell, Bellzie! Play nice at breakfast time!" I laughed.

"I'm just trying to get back at Alice for stealing Edward." Alice glared.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Bella." Alice threatened.

"Oh of course I will, Alice!" Then I leaned over and put my arm around Jasper's shoulders.

"Bella. Alice is going to kill me if you don't remove your hand." Jasper was actually scared of tiny little Alice? He really is whipped. Awwwww...how cute!

"Sure, sure, Jasper." Alice then smiled when I took my hand away.

Esme passed out all of the pancakes.

Edward gave me a shocked look when he saw that I had strawberries on my pancakes.

"What the! I thought the strawberries were done!" Edward cried.

"They were. But when food is finished, honey, the parents go out and buy more, so that's what I did." Esme explained.

"Then why don't I have strawberries?" Edward countered.

"You never asked." Esme said simply.

Edward gave an exasperated look and I had to laugh at that.

He glared at me. "Wait until the party, Bella. I'll get you back. I'll be the one with the last laugh." Right after that, Rosalie ripped the chair right out from Edward.

We all burst out laughing. "Rosalie! You're the best!" She smiled.

"I know. That's what I keep telling everyone!" We all continued to laugh.

Edward was still sitting on the floor so I decided to go help him up. He was sitting there pouting.

"Edward?" He just sat there with his arms crossed. I tried to pull him up with no success. "Edward? C'mon. We were just kidding!" Still no answer. "Oh c'mon Edward!" Silence. "Fine. I guess since you won't talk to me ever again, I won't be able to tell you what I want to do with you on our vacation." He looked up ever so slightly and I just walked away while everyone was laughing. They knew that Edward would come running to me soon enough.

I went upstairs to Edward's room and started playing the guitar. About five minutes later, I heard the door crack open.

"Bella?" Sure enough, it was Edward.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Can you talk to me again?" He pleaded.

"Sure. Is there something that you wanted?" I heard giggles and knew that everyone was behind him. "Just let everyone come in." Everyone burst into the room nearly knocking Edward down.

"Can you tell me what you wanna do when we're on vacation?" Edward begged. Everyone laughed once again.

"Why not." He came over and sat on the bed with me. I leaned over and whispered really quietly in his ear. "I'm gonna kiss you really slowly, so slowly, everywhere. I'll kiss your neck, and your lips, and your chest. I'll take my time unbuttoning your shirt and you'll remove mine. I'll kiss you sweetly and nicely. Then we might take it to the bedroom..." Everyone must've been laughing at Edward's expressions at the different things that I was saying.

Edward didn't let me finish. He turned and his lips smacked into mine. Yet another camera flash. Edward and I must look sex crazed in this album. Alice always got pictures of us on top of each other or making out on a bed.

"Alice!" Edward and I whined.

"Everyone saw this coming!" She took another snap shot of Edward and I with our matching annoyed faces.

OOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOo

"Bella!" Alice called from upstairs.

"Yeah, Alice!"

"You have to get ready." I stomped up the stairs to see what the fuss was about.

"For what?"

"We're going out to lunch, then we're going to have the party tonight. You'll be gone for a whole week! We have to go out and spend time together!" Why not.

"Okay. Let's get ready." Alice smiled.

Alice ended up in a strapless brown dress, matching make up, and brown high heel stilettos. I was wearing a brown and green studded dress, green and brown makeup, and four inch black heels. Rosalie put on a brown spaghetti strap dress, matching makeup, and gold four inch heels.

We were definetely dressed to impress.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOo

When we pulled up to the restaurant, I realized that it was Italio's. The restaurant with out favourite waitress. Amy.

Edward laughed as he remembered our experience at this restaurant.

"Let's go get em'." I smiled.

We all walked into the restaurant, holding the hand of our partner.

"Hello. Welcome to Italio's. My name is Amy and I will be your server today." Amy. This is going to be interesting. I guess I can behave tonight if she stops making goo goo eyes at my boyfriend.

Edward and I were in the back of the group, so Amy didn't notice us at first. She handed Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett menus. Then when Edward and I came forward, I swear her heart stopped, but she was still flashing unnecessary smiles Edward's way. She completely forgot that I was the chick on Edward's arm.

She handed us a menu and we all followed her to a large but private booth.

"So guys." My little introduction got everyone's attention. I waited until Amy walked away. "This is the restaurant that Edward and I came for our first date. Amy is the waitress I spazzed at and I got all of the free food from here." Wow. It felt good to get that out.

Emmett burst out laughing.

"Just behave yourself tonight, okay Bella?" Alice begged.

I just incompetently nodded my head.

Amy came back and took our order of drinks.

"What would you guys like to drink?" Amy asked oh-so-sweetly.

"Actually, we're ready to order our food and drinks." Alice replied.

"Okay." Amy looked at Rosalie first.

"I want lasagna and a can of diet coke." Emmett was next.

"I want five dishes of lasagna and four cans of coke." Always a big eater.

Jasper ordered third. "I want a seven slices of pizza and three pepsi's."

Then was Alice. "I want two slices of pizza and a diet pepsi."

Amy eagerly looked to Edward for his order.

"Bella. Could you order for us please?" I smiled.

"Of course, babe. Three plates of spaghetti and four cans of root beer."

"Thank you, love." Edward leaned over to kiss me in front of Amy. She just walked away and I started laughing. "_Four _cans of root beer?"

"I want two too! And two of the three sphaghettis are for you."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Amy later came back with all of our food.

Emmett and Jasper pigged out while Edward politely ate neatly. Always the gentleman. Alice and Rosalie were laughing at the way their boyfriends were eating.

"Alice. Rosalie. Control your boyfriends!" They laughed.

"Can I help you with anything?" Amy came back practically begging to do something for Edward.

Alice, Rosalie, and I just walked out to the bathroom. We were 'freshening up'.

When we went back out we saw three waitresses including Amy coming onto our boyfriends. Amy was on top of Edward, and of course he wouldn't hit her or anything since she's a girl. There was a blonde on top of Jasper and a red-head on top of Emmett.

Rosalie was the first of us to attack.

"Bitch! Get off of my man!" Rosalie ripped the girl off of Emmett by pulling her hair. She tried running off. Big mistake when Rosalie is attacking you. "Oh no you don't!" Rosalie was so pissed that she held onto the girl by her hair. She was going wait for the manager instead of killer her. How nice of her.

Alice was next. The blonde girl had actually tried kissing Jasper but didn't succeed. Alice took a fork and started stabbing the girl in the back with it. She didn't stick it in far, but it did draw blood. The girl got the message and tried running off but Alice held onto her the same way Rosalie was holding on to the red-head.

Now I was pissed. I screamed at the top of my lungs and the whole restaurant was watching now.

"Get off of my boyfriend, bitch!" She actually kissed him. I punched her right in the face and she went flying.

"Bella. You okay?" Edward was worried.

"Don't even, Edward. You mean you couldn't stop her from kissing you?" I was pissed at him too. Jasper was able to stop the girl attacking him from kissing him.

He just looked at me innocently. I glared back.

The manager came running back out once again. Amy was still on the floor from the punch and the other two girls were struggling in Rosalie and Alice's hands.

"What is the problem, here!?" The manager must be sick of these antics when we come here.

"Well. Your fucking ho of a waitress Amy started making out with my boyfriend! These two," I said pointing to the blond and red-head,"were attacking my best friends boyfriends!"

The manager's forehead started crease in frustration.

"How about I give you the meal for free and please don't spread this."

"If this skank even comes close to my boyfriend, you and your restaurant will have to suffer."

The manager looked scared shitless now. "Of course, mam. So sorry."

"Bella?" Edward knew that I was still mad at him.

"Don't fucking start, Edward! I should go let a guy make out with me and say that there was nothing I could do to stop it. See how you like that!"

The manager ran to get our order and he seemed grateful that it was a rather small order compared to my previous one.

We left with that.

The drive home was extremely quiet.

"Are you still pissed at me?" Edward asked.

I grumbled.

"I'll make it up to you. Wait till the party." Edward promised.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

3 HOURS LATER

**(A/N ALL GIFTS AND OUTFITS ON PROFILE)**

Time for the party. Great. I'm not so pissed at Edward anymore but there still is a hint of anger left.

Alice dressed us all. She said that the theme was black so we all wore a little black dress. Alice wore a strapless knee-length black dress with silver sequins on the bottom, matching makeup, and 3 1/2 inch black heels. Rosalie wore a little black strapless dress, matching makeup, and 4 inch black heels. I was forced into a very nice little black dress with a bow on the waist, matching makeup, and 6 inch black stilletto platform heels. Yeah, I know. I'm going to fall.

When we were ready, we all downstairs. The boys were already ready and looked at us in complete and utter shock. I felt a little offended. Did we really look that much better than before?

"Emmett. You and Rosalie go first." Alice said. Rosalie and I had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Rosalie I have gifts for you, babe." She smiled.

Emmett handed her a necklace with a shoe charm on it. The shoe was made of diamond and utterly beautiful. Rosalie, Alice and I gasped in shock. Who knew Emmett could be such a romantic.

"There's more, babe." He smiled and handed her a necklace with many stars hanging on it.

"Emmett!" She hugged him and kissed him more passionately than I've ever seen.

Then we saw a flash come from behind us. We all looked back and saw Alice behind her camera again. I guess we should expect this from her everytime someone shares an intimate moment.

"It's for the photo album." Alice explained. I guess everyone has one.

"Emmett...I love you." We all 'awed'.

"I love you too Rosalie." They hugged and curled up on the couch together. Emmett was putting Rosalie's new gifts on her as Jasper stepped out to go next.

Alice's eyes widened. What happened to always being ready and prepared? Haha.

"Alice I love with all my heart, and I have many things to give you to show you what you mean to me. No words can convey how I feel for you." Awwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!

Jasper place a necklace with a diamond key hanging on it in Alice's hand. She squealed and hugged Jasper. Just a hug?! What the hell.

"There's more. This is actually quite funny, but I know your passion for shopping so I got you these." Jasper placed two necklaces in Alice's hands. Both held purses on them, one pink, the other blue.

Alice just stared at the three necklaces in her hand.

"And I also know you have a love for shoes, so I would like to add to the collection you have." He added another necklace to the three in her hands. The necklace had a diamond shoe with a red enamel bow on it.

Alice looked up and she was close to crying. "Can you put them on me?" Alice asked trying to keep the tears out of her voice. Jasper nodded and put all four necklaces on her.

"But there's one last one, Alice." Alice looked like she was going to burst into tears. "This last one means a lot, Alice."

Jasper pulled out a necklace with a star, but that star was connected to another star that was dropped on a piece of the necklace.

"Alice. To me, you are that small star there," Jasper said pointing to the first star", and I am that star." Japser pointed to the star below hanging off of the star he referred Alice to. "You always hold on to me and never let go, and I don't want you to ever let go. When I feel like things are bad and will never get bad, and I start to slip away, you're always the star that holds on to me no matter how far down I fall." Alice was crying now.

Jasper put the star necklace on Alice. Her neck was now cluttered with five necklaces. She took off both purse necklaces and the shoe necklace.

"Jasper. If the key and the star necklace are the meaningful, I'll never take them off." Jasper's answering smile was excited. He kissed her and I took a picture of them with Alice's camera.

Alice looked pissed now.

"It's for the photo album!" I said quoting Alice from earlier.

Jasper and Alice took a seat on the couch and Edward stood up. I realized that it was our turn now. Oh shit.

"Bella. Remember the heart necklace I gave you with the two separate hearts." I nodded. Of course I remember. I was wearing it.

"Well that necklace had to separate hearts. A diamond and a sapphire. Those two hearts represent us, but they were their own hearts because we were two different people...at first." My heart skipped a beat.

He handed me a heart necklace, but the heart was made up of little diamonds and sapphires.

"I feel like we're now one person, and that's what this necklace represents." Oh my gosh! He feels the same way!

He put the necklace on me and I felt myself starting to tear up already.

"Bella. I have a lot more to give you. The beach we will be spending a week together on starting tomorrow really is a special place for us, so I got you this." He gave me a pearl necklace with a flower on it.

"These pearls came straight from the beach, and the flower was custom made." Straight from the beach! Custom made! This must of cost a fortune!

He put it on me. My neck is going to be more cluttered than Alice's was. I took off the dragonfly necklace and the necklace with two hearts off.

"Bella. I love you with all my heart and I really want you to have this. This just makes it more official that you're my girlfriend." Edward slid a ring with purple sapphire and diamonds on it onto my ring finger of my right hand.

It was beautiful! It shimmered even though there wasn't any light hitting it.

"Edward..." He smiled. I was crying now.

I leaned forward and kissed him. He fell back so Alice got another picture of me on top of Edward, making out with him. I laughed at that thought.

"Edward...I...I-" I didn't even know what to say.

Edward put his finger to my lips.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I understand." And in that moment, I felt that he did.

This truly is the perfect life. Edward is everything I've ever wanted in a relationship and he feels the same about me. This moment is just so...beautiful. And I'll never let this go.


	12. Conspiracy

Disclaimer--Me: Hello...I'd like to speak to Stephenie Meyer please...

SM's secretary: regarding what?

Me: i want twilight

SM's secretary: wtf why would she give you twilight? *hangs up*

Me: bitch...*starts crying*

BPOV

"Okay, guys! Now that this awesome love fest is over, I have some news!" Alice shouted.

"What now, Alice?" I asked.

"Well, since you and Edward are leaving for a whole week tomorrow, we're going to one party and then we're going to hit the club."

"Are you kidding me, Alice!" I whined.

"Stop whining or else I'll keep you from going to the beach tomorrow!" I instantly shut up. I knew she had the power to do that.

"Good. Now this is Mike Newton's party." Edward made a growling noise. Is someone jealous? "Yeah. I know, but the Cullen's never miss a party so we're going, then we'll come back home after to change to go to the club."

I sighed. "Kay. Let's go get ready for the party."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOO

Alice, Rosalie, and I decided to wear a similar style in dresses so that we would stand out among the rest. The dresses are pretty short but they're cute and strapless.

Rosalie wore a red strapless polka-dot, short dress that a red bow on the waist, pink makeup, and silver shoes with a pink ribbon going up to her knee. Alice wore a pink strapless short dress, neon pink makeup, and clear/pink 4 inch stiletto heels. I wore a very cute very short strapless red dress, soft red makeup, and 3 inch silver heels. At least they weren't stilettos.

All of us hopped into our cars and sped toward the party.

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When we reached the party, the first person I saw was Lauren.

"Hey, Eddie!" Lauren screamed as she ran toward us. "You wanna dance?"

"Not really." I started laughing. She just glared at me.

"Go ahead, Eddie!" I said while laughing. He glared at me. "Seriously. I trust you. Go ahead. I'll find you after."

He sighed. "Fine. One dance. That's it." He stocked of onto the dance floor with Lauren.

"Bella. You wanna dance?" Who was this guy and how did he know my name?

"Sure." He took my hand and put his other hand on my waist.

"We went to the dance floor and started to move. I was grateful that he didn't try to grind with me because I don't roll like that when I have a boyfriend.

"So. I hear you're with Edward." Ugh. Did he come to scold me about being with a previous player.

"Yeah...so."

"So. I was just wondering if...you'd like to go upstairs with me." What?

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Go upstairs...to the bedroom...have some fun..." What an ass.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah so."

"So, I'm not going to cheat on him!"

"Why? Aren't you using him?" Where was this coming from and who the hell is this guy?

"NO! I love him! You're such an ass!"

"Why would you call me an ass?"

"Because you're being one!" I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Let go." I said as calmly as I was able.

He started dragging me toward the front door. I tried screaming but no one could hear me over the music.

I tried kicking him in his balls and it had an effect. He let me go and I ran outside to where Emmett was.

"Emmett!" I screamed frantically as I saw Emmett with Rosalie in his lap and Jasper and Alice doing the same beside them.

"What happened, Bellzie?!"

"This guy just tried dragging me out of the house!" I looked back and saw him. "That's him!" I screamed pointing at him, but he kept walking toward me unphased.

"Bella! Let's go!" He tried grabbing me again but Emmett got up and grabbed both him arms.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to take Bella where she doesn't want to go?" The guy didn't even seem scared.

"I'm just taking her back to see her father! He wants to see her! And if I don't bring her, he'll find everyone she loves and kill them until he gets to Bella! I'm just trying to save a million lives, not only one." Charlie's looking for me! Oh no! Edward!

"Leave Bella alone!" Emmett screamed in his face, and then threw him into the pool.

"C'mon. We're leaving." Alice said urgently.

"Where's Edward." Rosalie scanned the crowd and pointed him out. There were a million girls trying to grind with him while he was trying to get out.

I pushed my way through the crowd and yanked Edward out.

"Thanks. I thought that I'd never get out of-." He realized something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Charlie's looking for me." I said. "Let's just get to that damn club and we'll be able to leave tomorrow."

Edward nodded. With that, we all sped back home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alice got us all ready for a night of clubbing. She already cheered me up so I'd forgotten about Charlie somewhat. Alice promised me that I'd forget everything after tonight.

Alice wore a halter bubble clubbing dress, matching makeup, and gold short heels. Rosalie wore a red, backless, halter dress that came up mid-thigh, matching makeup, and silver rhinestone heels. I wore a very short blue bubble dress, matching makeup, and silver 3 1/2 inch heels.

We went to a club and had a blast! Alice was absolutely right. I forgot everything. Hopefully Charlie did too.


	13. I Do Not Hook Up

Disclaimer--Me: can i have twilight? PLEASE!??

Esme: sorry dear

Me: can i have some pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries then?

Esme: of course!

Me: YES!! this is just the start!

BPOV

Today is the day! Edward and I will be leaving for the beach in about half an hour. We're already packed thanks to Alice. She packed for both us, and we're not allowed to look until we get to the beach. Ugh. Alice and her rules.

"You ready to go, love?" Edward asked.

"You wanna leave early?" I asked stunned.

"I do."

I smiled. "Let's go!"

We already ate so we said our goodbyes and everything, then sped off toward the beach.

"I can't even begin to explain how excited I am." Edward told me.

"Me neither. We're going to have so much fun!" He laughed and took one of his hands off of the steering wheel to hold mine.

"Yes we are." He agreed. He must have something planned...Hmmmm...

With that, we sped off into the rising sun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooO

When we finally got to the beach, Edward and I opened up the beach house.

We set our suitcases on the bed and we both opened them up for the first time. What I saw scared the hell out of me. Edward had the same reaction.

I held up a box of pregnancy tests from my suitcase. I also found a lot of lacey lingerie and extremely small clothes. I'd have to wear the clothes, not the lingerie.

Edward found speedos in his suitcase along with a book on different...erm...poses and positions.

I don't know how or when, but Alice will pay for this.

Edward nervously stared at the box of pregnancy tests in my hand.

"Alice packed me this. Did she pack you...um...protection?" Edward just shook his head.

Alice is TRYING to get us to hook up!

I'm going to literally drown her in the ocean behind me.

Edward zipped up his suitcase and threw it in the corner. He did the same with my suitcase.

I walked onto the balcony trying to think how to remove the sudden awkwardness that Alice forced onto us.

I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"It's okay, Bella. If you don't want to...you know...it's okay. I understand." Wait. Edward though that I didn't want to...you know!

"Edward. It's not that I don't want to, it's just the pregnancy tests scared me. That's all."

"Well. We're stuck on this beach for a week with no protection, alone in a beach house."

I knew what he was saying.

"Yeah, I know it's going to happen, but I'm okay with it. I'm ready."

Edward spun me around and started to kiss me in a way that should be illegal.

"Edward." I mumbled against his lips.

He stopped. "Yeah?"

"Not now. Not today." He seemed disappointed. "Please."

"Okay. What do you wanna do then?"

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Why not." I made Edward think that I don't want him right after telling him that I'm ready. Great.

We ended up watching an awesome movie called "Twilight". The crazy thing was that the characters had the same names as us and our family...weird huh... **(A/N I couldn't help myself!)**

After watching the wicked cool movie, Edward and I started preparing dinner together. Spaghetti. Our favourite food.

Edward hadn't really spoken much after our little almost rendevous on the balcony earlier.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are you pissed at me?" His head shot up.

"For what?" He asked sounding very confused.

"Well, I know that you wanted to...you know...but I said not today and you've barely spoken since then." I explained.

"Well, yeah. I kind of wish we could've today, but I understand your wishes and I respect them. I'm not going to push you. I'm willing to wait." Yes. Yes he is perfect.

I went up to him to hug him. "Thank you, Edward."

"Anytime." He chuckled now.

"Bella. I want to give you something."

"What?"

"Here." He took my hand and slipped a charm bracelet onto my wrist. It had one charm on it. It was a charm of an umbrella.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" I gave him a quick peck.

"You're welcome. I have six more charms to give you in the next six days. By the end of this vacation, you'll have seven charms for each of the seven amazing days that we're going to spend here." I smiled. "I gave you an umbrella charm today because that's how I feel for you. Protective." **(A/N check profile for all of the charms and outfits)**

I kissed him for much longer now.

"I love you, babe." I said laughing now.

"I love you more!" He was laughing now too.

"Impossible!" We both smiled and finished cooking dinner.

When we were done eating, we got changed for bed. Edward only had his boxers to wear to bed and I had booty shorts and a nearly see-through and extremely thin strapless top. Stupid Alice! I just might curse her to the fiery pitts of hell! I joke! I joke!

When I walked out of the bathroom, Edward's eyes popped out of his head.

"What? You don't like it?" I teased.

"No, no! You look very...wow...."I smiled at his stutter.

I hopped into bed and we slept the same as always. Hand in hand, two people intertwined as one.

OooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

The only thing that Alice packed that was okay to where anywhere is a few dresses.

I woke up and Edward was gone. There was a note in his place.

The note read:

_Bella. I went out to go get some groceries and maybe something else. I love you. If you're reading this, you're obviously awake so please be careful and don't fall or get injured until I'm back to catch you. :) Edward_

I scoffed at the note. I'm not _that _accident prone. As if right on cue, I tried getting out of bed, but I tripped on the blanket and fell. At least I'm not injured.

I got up off of the ground and walked onto the balcony. There were people playing on the beach. Then I saw the cutest kids run out to the water.

It was a lovely couple with two kids. Twins, I think. I suddenly felt jealous. Did I want kids? Wow!

Edward returned from his shopping half an hour after I found the note on his side of the bed.

Edward did come back with groceries but he also came back with a dress.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked curiously.

"Alice left me a note in the car saying to pick this up on the second day of our vacation, and today's Monday! Our second day here."

I inspected the dress. It was quite beautiful. I guess I would have to thank Alice for something...

"Oh, and Bella." I spun around to see Edward with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"We're going out for dinner tonight. Wear a really nice dress..." I looked at him with peculiar eyes.

"Okay...."

"The rest of the day went like this...

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOo

Edward and I curled up in bed before we were set to go out for dinner.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him.

"I have your next charm." He added a charm of a lobster onto my charm bracelet.

I kissed him. "Thank you."

He kissed me back. It started to go a little far before I stopped.

"Edward." I warned.

"Sorry, sorry." He said quickly.

He got out of bed. "We should get ready for dinner now." He informed me.

"Okay." I hopped out of bed and put on the dress brought back for me. It's very fancy but Edward said to dress really fancy for dinner.

The dress was a gold halter dress that showed quite a lot of cleavage. It also had metallic gold strips around the torso and a metallic gold bow on the waist. I put on my makeup but no shoes. Edward said to go barefoot. I didn't understand, but whatever. I'd find out soon enough.


	14. That's What You Get

Disclaimer--Me: that's it...stop tempting me with pancakes! i need to takeover twilight!

Esme: Why, whatever do you mean? *starts moving plate of pancakes around my

face.

Me: *sighs and digs into 19th plate of pancakes*

BPOV

When I walked out of the bathroom, Edward was on the balcony. He was so jumpy tonight. I wonder what he has planned.

I tried to be sneaky so that I would finally be able to go on the balcony. Edward practically held me down so I wouldn't go out there.

I was doing pretty good at sneaking up on him, or so I thought.

Edward whirled around and shut the balcony doors behind. "Where do you think you're going?" He teased.

I crossed my arms. "Let's just go to dinner."

Edward and I linked arms and he led me downstairs.

"Now close your eyes. And no peaking!" Ugh! Edward had his rules too.

I just gave in and closed my eyes.

I felt air whoosh past me and sand under my feet so I knew that we were on the actual beach now.

"A little farther." He led me for two more stops then stopped me. "Good. Now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to find a table in the middle of the beach with servers, practically a whole orchestra, and an amazing dinner overlooking the ocean and the sunset.

I buried my face into my hands; afraid of the tears that were coming.

Edward misunderstood. "Is it too much. We could go inside and prepare dinner ourselves if you want."

I looked up and sure enough I had tears in my eyes that hadn't yet spilled over.

"Edward. Of course it's too much, but I still want to eat out here with you." He smiled and carried me to the table. "The Cullens are going to go bankrupt from how much you're unnecessarily spending on me."

He shook his head in disagreement. "We're will not go bankrupt and the money is not spent on you unnecessarily. You're worth every single penny and more." I smiled.

"Are you trying to butter me?" I questioned accusingly.

"For what?" He asked innocently.

"To make Alice's 'vision' come true..." He looked at me confused. "She wants us to...you know..." I almost saw the light bulb go on in his head.

"Oh. Of course not!" He looked to the ocean.

I just dropped it and we ate our lovely dinner. Here we are talking about...you know...and the orchestra he hired are sitting right near us. Hopefully the music is drowning out our conversation to their ears.

After eatting we went back inside.

"Thank you, Edward. Really."

"I love you, Bella." I smiled.

"I love you too, Edward." He was unsmiling. He was more nervous looking.

He decided to drop it. I was very curious, but I don't want to push him.

"Here." He handed me my next charm. It was a starfish.

I kissed him without a word. This is my new way of thanking him, but he is wild right now.

Edward was kissing me like he needed me right now. That only made me want him that much more.

Edward and I made our way upstairs. In a matter of minutes, Edward and I were on the bed half-naked.

Did I want this, right now? Edward kept kissing me as we were rolling on the bed. Yes. Yes I want this right now.

Edward and I continued kissing, but it suddenly went very far. Edward started undressing me out of what little clothes that I had left on, but I was okay with it. I love Edward with all of my heart, and we both needed this right now.

The rest of the night continued from there. **(A/N Bella and Edward...you know... ;P)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooO

I felt great when I woke up in the morning.

"Bella?" Edward said from behind me.

I turned around in his arms to face him. "Yes, Edward?"

"Are you okay?" He looked scared.

"Why wouldn't I be?" A look of pure and utter relief washed over his face.

"I just...I don't know. I kind of lost all self control last night and I'm sorry if what we did wasn't what you wanted to happen." What the hell? Of course I wanted it to happen!

"Of course I wanted it to happen! Edward, I love you, and I've been wanting you that way for a while now." He smiled and then kissed me.

I pulled back and he looked hurt. Shit.

"That's how it started last night." He smiled.

"Well..." He said as he kissed my shoulder. "Maybe I want it to happen again..." I laughed.

"But we can't stay stuck in bed all day!" He laughed now.

"Who says we can't? It's Tuesday, we have Wednesday and Thursday and Friday and Saturday. We've got plenty of time." Edward and his persuasiveness.

"So you just wanna stay in bed all day today?" I teased but he was serious. He shook his head as fast as he could.

I smiled and continued to kiss him. I think this beach house might become our new home so we can actually have some privacy. Better yet, this bed might become our new home. Edward and I reinacted what we had done last night...

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOo

Edward and I were laying in bed just savouring the moment when the phone rang.

"Shit." Edward said as he realized his phone was downstairs in the kitchen.

"I'll get it." He smiled.

I got up and slipped on a robe and my bunny slippers.

I skipped down the stairs in time to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella?" I knew that voice anywhere. Alice has called to check up on us.

"Yeah. What's up, Alice?"

"Oh my gosh, Bella!! Guess what!??!" Alice was ecstatic. This better not be about a sale at American Eagle or Bluenotes... **(A/N Bluenotes is Canadian...if you haven't figured out I'm Canadian too so I'm might say a few Canadians things once in a while)**

"What is it, Alice?"

"JASPER PROPOSED!" He popped the question!?!?

"Holy shit bag!"

"Yeah, I know! You and Rosalie are my only bridesmaids. I reserved those titles specially for you guys." OMFG! This is great!

"Wow, Alice! Thank you and congrats! You and Jasper really deserve each other. You guys are perfect together."

"Thanks, Bells!"

"No problem, Pix!" She sighed at my new found nickname for her.

"I'll let it slide this time. You're lucky I'm freakin' happy right now."

"I'm going to go tell, Edward."

"Okay. And tell him that he is going to be one of Jasper's best men."

"Sure thing. Love you, bye!"

"Love you too, Bells!"

I hung up the phone and brought it upstairs.

I walked into the bedroom but Edward was gone. I looked to see that Edward wasn't even on the balcony. I walked onto the balcony to find that Edward was in the ocean. He must've climbed down the vines that are wrapped around the balcony bars and go down to the ground.

I changed into a bikini that Alice packed for me and ran outside to Edward.

"What the hell? You left me!" I shouted at Edward.

"I knew you'd find me. It was a test though." He said as serioulsly as he could.

"So, I passed. What do I get?"

He smiled.

"Before you do anything, I have some news for you. But I'm only telling you if we're inside and dry."

We went inside and cleaned ourselves up.

"Okay. Tell me now." Edward was anxious.

"Well...Alice is engaged!" Edward looked dumbfounded.

"To Jasper?" No shit, Sherlock.

"No! Emmett proposed to Alice! Of course Jasper proposed to her!"

"Sorry. My mind is just wandering right now." I laughed. I know exactly where his mind is.

"Anyways. Rosalie and I are the maids of honour, and you and Emmett are Jasper's best men for the wedding."

"When is it?"

"I don't know. Alice didn't tell me."

"Does this mean we have to go home...early?"

I nodded my head sadly. I liked being here alone with Edward. But I guess I do miss the rest of the Cullens.

"Okay...Then let me give you the rest of the charms now..." Edward took four charms out of his pocket. There was an octopus, a fish, a crab, and a seahorse. **(A/N check profile!)**

I kissed Edward and then we started packing up to leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Edward and I made it back home in an hour and a half. I wasn't feeling so well so I hung out in Alice's room. Alice was rambling about her wedding.

"Oh. And you and Rosalie ARE NOT allowed to see any of the dresses until the day of. Don't worry. I have your sizes and everything, so the whole thing will go very smoothly." Alice is such a great planner that she's planning her own wedding! That should be her profession...

Suddenly, I felt this sharp twinge of pain in my stomach. I ran to Alice's bathroom and threw up my guts into the toilet.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel a bit better now." I assured her.

I brushed my teeth and freshened up.

"Bella?" Edward called from downstairs.

"Coming..." I walked down the stairs. My stomach was feeling better, but I still felt a little faint.

I walked into the living room to see that everyone was there.

"What's going on here? Is this some conspiracy against me?" I joked.

"No. Anything but." Edward was smiling now.

Edward walked over to me and held both of my hands in his.

"Bella. I love you with all of my heart and I hope you love me back that way." Of course I do, but I didn't interrupt. "Bella. I had the most amazing time with you at the beach, and you just brighten my spirits in general. You truly are like the sun to me. You are the sun on a rainy day, and you're the most powerful sun to ever live." Edward sank down onto one knee. Oh fucking shit!

"Bella. I love you with my whole heart, my whole soul, my whole body, my whole self. Bella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I think my heart just stopped.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats in anticipation now.

"Yes. I will marry you, Edward Anthony Cullen." I smiled and he beamed. He got up from the ground and placed a kiss on my lips. Then he whipped a ring out from his pocket and slid it onto the ring finger of my left hand.

I kissed him again.

"So. What's the date for our wedding?"

"How about in a month?" So soon!?

"I like it. And with Alice planning it, nothing can go wrong." I winked at her.

Alice started bouncing in place and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, Bella! And you're right! Nothing will go wrong! Nothing!" She screamed as she ran up the stairs with Rosalie.

I laughed. Then I felt it again.

I ran to the washroom in time to throw up again.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"No. I need to go see Claire. She'll know what's wrong with me. I haven't been feeling well since we got back."

"Let's go now. I'm sure Claire would clear some time to look after you."

"You're right. And of course I want her to hear the news!" I said as I flashed my ring.

He smiled. "Let's go."

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOo

"Bella!" Claire squealed as soon as she saw me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, Claire."

"What can I do for you, today?" She laughed.

"Well. I haven't been feeling well. My stomach really hurts, I've been throwing up, I'm dizzy, and...my hand hurts." I just threw the last part in there.

"Well let me take a look at your hand first. It'll be easy to fix it. Left or right?"

"Uh...left." I held it up and she took it.

She was inspecting it at first, but then stopped and just stared.

"Is there a problem, Claire?" I said giggling.

"You're engaged?!?!" That got the whole hospital's attention.

I just nodded.

"Who's the lucky fellow?"

Right on cue, Edward walked into the hospital.

"You're getting married to Edward freaking Cullen!"

"Yes I'm getting married to Edward freaking Cullen!" I laughed again.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you, Bells! Congrats!"

"Thanks. I was just wondering if you'd like to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Uh, HELL YEAH!" I laughed again.

"Enough marital talk, can you take a look at my stomach issues?"

"Yeah, sure."

Claire couldn't physically tell if anything was wrong, so she took some blood to do some blood tests.

Edward and I held hands as we sat in the waiting room.

After what seemed like an eternity, Claire came back.

She walked in with a big grin on her face.

"What?" I asked frantic.

"Calm down, Bella." She scolded. "Well, I ran the blood tests, and you're...well...how do I say this?"

"Please, just tell us. The suspense is killing me." I pleaded.

"Well. Edward, Bella. You guys are expecting." I looked blankly at her like she was speaking another language.

"Expecting as in you're pregnant."

"I know what it means, I'm just...shocked..." And scared...

"Bella. Are you okay?" Edward sounded scared too.

"Of course."

"Are you going through with this?" What the hell is that supposed to mean.

I shot up out of my seat in anger. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!? Of course I'm going through with this! I'm not giving up my baby for anything!"

With that, I walked off.

"Bye, Claire." I called over my shoulder.

I got as far as the front door. Then Edward grabbed my arms.

"Bella. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." I didn't even realized I was crying until Edward had said anything.

"No. I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm just feeling really moody right now. And I'm hungry as hell."

"Let's go home and share the news with everyone."

"And get something to eat!" He laughed and nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, everyone. We have some more news." Edward announced to all of the Cullens. "Bella. Would you like to say it." Edward offered. I nodded.

"Guys. I'm...I'm..." I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Everyone but Alice and Rosalie looked shocked.

"We so knew that that was going to happen!" Alice said smugly.

"Well you kind of left us alone on a beach with no protection! What the hell do you think is going to happen!?" Everyone stared at me. Maybe I'd shared too much.

"It's okay, Bella. I get it. You're moody."

"I'm not fucking moody, asshole!" Everyone laughed. Even Edward.

"We're definetely having the wedding next month!" Edward said.

"No! Jazz and I are first! We'll have it a week before yours. Good. It's settled then." Alice, Alice, Alice.

"When do we eat?" I asked as my stomach growled like a savage beast.

"Bella. We just had lunch." Jasper told me.

"Shit." Everyone continued to laugh.


	15. Tangled Up In Me

Disclaimer--SM: here. i want to give you twilight

Me: Holy shit really!??

SM: yes...

Me: *wakes up from dream* dammit...

BPOV

Today is Alice's wedding day! I am almost one month pregnant, but i'm luckily not huge...yet. My wedding is next week so I at least won't look pregnant on my wedding day.

Alice had already given Rosalie and I our dresses and we were ready to go **(A/N Rosalie and Bella's dresses are on profile; check em' 0ut!)**. We just needed to walk down the aisle, then Alice would follow, kisses and hugs, then a cake fight.

Alice wouldn't let anyone at all see her dress, so Rosalie and I stood near the aisle to get ready to go first.

Canon by Pachebel started to play. That was Rosalie's cue to go out.

Rosalie walked out onto the aisle toward the altar. I was next and Edward was smiling widely as if it were our wedding day. Then she came out.

Alice came out in a white wedding dress with beading. Alice looked stunning. **(A/N Alice's wedding dress on profile.)**

Jasper looked like a man seeing the sun for the first time in his life.

After their vows, they kissed and so they are now officially married.

Alice came over to us after the ceremony.

"Guys! You look awesome! See. I was right." Alice said smugly, but at the same time she just couldn't stop smiling.

"We're really happy for you, Alice." I said.

"So, Rosalie. When are you and Emmett going to walk the aisle?" Alice asked.

"Oh. Emmett and I don't believe in marriage. We both think it's bullshit for us. It's just not something that we wanna do for eachother, I'd rather watch you guys get married." Typical Rosalie. I should've known that she wouldn't want marriage. I guess it was easy to see with Emmett as well.

"Then what's that, Rosalie?" Alice screamed pointing to her left hand.

Rosalie showed us the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. It was a silver ring that said "I Love You" around it. Awww!**(A/N ring on profile!)**

"This is the closest Emmett and I are getting to marriage." Alice and I laughed.

"So, Bella. How's the bun in the oven coming?" Rosalie asked with a giggle.

"Great, actually. I can't wait till next week! I'm going to get married to the most perfect man ever. Someone upstairs must really, really love me to give me Edward..." Alice and Rosalie squealed with excitement. Then they abruptly stopped and were looking behind me. All of the blood drained from their faces.

I turned around slowly and saw Edward standing there. Oh shit. The blood was gone from my face as well.

"Save the vows for next week, but I love you too, Bella." Edward pulled me into a hug and then kissed me. More flashes came from Alice's camera. Where did she put that camera on her wedding day? Where could she possibly fit it, because her wedding dress had absolutely no room for a camera! Even one as small as Alice's camera.

We pulled away and made a face at Alice.

"Oh, c'mon! I thought that you guys would at least expect it by now!" Alice said with a little irritation. I laughed.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. We're getting married next week!" I was bouncing with excitement.

"And having a baby in 8 months, Mrs. Cullen." My heart jumped.

"We're not even married yet."

"It doesn't matter to me. You'll always be my Mrs. Cullen." Alice and Rosalie were holding each other's hands and jumping up and down now. What are we in grade 6?!

I sighed and let them have their fun, but if they're like this on Alice's wedding day, how are they going to be on my wedding day!?!?

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOo

Today is my freakin' wedding day! Oh my fucking gosh! It's my fucking wedding day!

Us girls drove to the wedding ourselves and the guys went in their car.

When we got there, I saw that Lauren and Mike, and Jessica and Ryan were among my guests. I didn't want any problems on my wedding day so they better watch themselves.

"Bella!" Lauren said running up to me and hugging me. What the fucking hell? Since when did she like me?

"Hey, Lauren. I'm so glad that you could make it today!" I smiled. It was surprisingly easy to be nice to her. I think it's just because she softened me up to begin with.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella! It's your wedding day! To Edward Cullen!"

"Yeah, I know. And I'm expecting in 8 months." Her eyes bulged farther than looked humanly possible.

"Wow! Oh my gosh! You don't look pregnant at all! Can I be there at your little babies birth? I'd love to come and support you!" Odd question but okay.

"Of course."

"Can you be there for me too?" She's pregnant!?

"You're pregnant?" I spazzed. She nodded excitedly.

"Wow. Wait. With Mike!" That's when she looked at me solemnly. "Who's is it?"

"Ryan's..." Oh shit! Baby drama!

"Lauren!" I scolded.

"I know. I know. I can't tell him though. I just can't.

"I'll help you. Come on." I took Lauren's arm (gently since she's preggers) and I marched over to where Jessica and Ryan were sitting.

"Hi guys. I'm really glad you guys could make it. And sorry about the, scuffle between us."

Jessica glared but Ryan smiled. What the fuck. Is today pretend-to-be-nice-to-Bella-then-pull-a-fast-one-on-her-when-she-least-expects-it-day or something?!

"No worries. And we're sorry for our behaviour as well. Congrats on the engagement and wedding!" Ryan said.

"Thank you! And Lauren and I have something to tell you." Ryan looked scared for a second.

I looked to Lauren but she looked like she was going to pass out, so I did the honours for her instead.

"Ryan. Lauren is pregnant with your child."

Jessica turned on Ryan.

"What the fucking hell, Ryan! We're supposed to get married in three months! You asshole!" She stormed up from the table, but I stopped her from walking off.

"Jessica. This can work out. C'mon." She was actually crying when she turned back. Wow! I never knew she had emotions like that programmed into her head! (not brain, i'm still not sure if she even has one up there...)

"Bella. Can I...have a hug?" Holy shit. Today has to be the weirdest day of my life. All of my enemies suddenly like me.

"Of course." I said and she held onto me with all of her might. She was squeezing a little too hard and I'm pregnant.

"Umm. Jessica. You're hurting the baby inside of me." I said.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't even know that you're pregnant! You're still thin!" I smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm only one month."

"Oh. I'm six months along."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?!" I shouted. Everyone turned, then lost interest two seconds later.

"Shhh. Yeah. It's Ryan's. That's another reason why I'm pissed."

"I still think that you should marry him. You really seem to love him."

"Hell no. Me and that asshole are over. But can you promise me something?"

"Depends..."

"Nothing too big. I just want my son's first friend to be your child." Yet another kind of odd statement.

"Sure, Jessica." Jessica walked away and I realized what she wearing. She doesn't look pregnant. Her dress was a green dress and a small but definite bump at her stomach. I just didn't realized before...**(A/N Jessica's dress on profile.)**

Lauren came back. "Guess what, Bella!?"

"What, Lauren?"

"I'm engaged to Ryan. Mike broke up with me after finding out the child isn't his."

"Wow. Um...congrats?"

"Thanks." She ran off to meet up with Ryan. I just realized that was wearing a brown dress quite similar to Jessica's. I don't know, I'm just very fashion observant today. **(A/N Lauren's dress on profile.)**

oooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOo

I was already dressed and so were Alice and Rosalie. It's finally show time.

The music started playing and Alice and Rosalie took their turns walking down the aisle.

I made my way down when it was my turn and the look on Edward's face made me want to sprint right down the aisle to him, but if I fell, that wouldn't be so good for me or the baby.

Edward and I shared our vows and then we kissed a little too passionately for all of the people that were watching.

Edward laughed and we ran down the aisle together. He made sure that I didn't fall considering my clumsiness and my pregnant-ness.

Edward and I were dancing and enjoying the party after shoving cake in eachothers faces. This moment couldn't be any more perfect. This is just....perfect...


	16. Innocence

Disclaimer--SM: here...I actually wanna give you twilight

Me: *rubs eyes in shock, thinking that i'm dreaming* seriously!?

SM: Pfft! hell to the no! *walks away*

Me: It's not nice to play with people's emotions!! *sits down and cries*

BPOV

I'm already 8 months preggers! Holy shit! I've done a lot in the past 7 or 8 monthes. I went to Alice and Jasper's wedding, I got married to Edward, I went to Jessica and Mike's wedding (they hooked up at my wedding after the baby mama/papa drama), and went to Lauren and Ryan's wedding. (Lauren has awful taste in clothing by the way. Alice was practically ripping her hair out when we went to the wedding.) Wow! What a year! Oh. And I almost forgot. Alice and Rosalie are expecting now. Alice is going to give birth a month after me, and Rosalie the month after. It's like they planned it...weird... Lauren has already given birth to healthy sextuplets! Can you believe that! That one night stand with Ryan must've been something! Haha. Jessica already gave birth and she a healthy son named Dominic. Babies, babies everywhere! My baby is coming next month! I'm extremely huge now. Next month will be the end of my huge torso and back pain. Next month will be the beginning of my family with Edward. Next month. Next month will be a great month.

Next month...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooO

Holy shit! My due date for the baby is in two days! Holy fucking shit!

Edward and I were watching a movie together while trying to cuddle around the humungo bump in the centre of my body.

"What was that for?" Edward asked suddenly.

"What was what for?"

"You just hit me. Didn't you?"

"No." We both looked down at my stomach. Our baby was kicking again! God. Why couldn't I just have my baby now?

Then I felt an extremely sharp pain. I screamed.

"Bella?" Edward shot up and tried to tend to me.

"Oh my motherfucking gosh! Edward! I'm having contractions!" Holy motherfucking asshat! Careful what you wish for!

"Are you sure?" I felt it again.

"YES I'M FUCKING SURE!"

"Well, I am now. You're moody now."

"I am NOT fucking moody!" I screeched.

Edward helped me into the car and we sped off toward the hospital.

Claire looked excited when she saw me.

"Bella! Edward! So glad you guys came to visit. It's been quite a while!"

"Oh, Claire. This isn't just a visit. It's time." Edward told her.

"Oh. I'll get her a wheelchair." I was breathing so heavily I thought I was going to start hyperventilating.

Claire rushed back with one and they sat me down in it.

"Hurry up!" I screamed holding my stomach.

Claire and Edward rushed me into a room.

"I'll call Ali, Rose, Jazz, and Em." Edward said.

"Do whatever the hell you want, just get me something to stop the fucking pain!" Edward started laughing a little. Is this funny to him!?

"You find something fucking funny! Do find something motherfucking funny asshole?!" Edwards face went completely white. Shit. I'd have a lot of apologies to make after this pregnancy.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooo

The other Cullens including Carlisle and Esme came in record time. Just in time to see me give birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy. Edward and I decided to name him Masen Taylor Cullen. Now I have one more person to live for.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOO

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Well....Alice gave birth to twins, Mary-Kate and Ashley Cullen. Rosalie gave birth to quadruplets! Well. I guess no one should be surprised at that! I mean, have you seen how huge Emmett is? And you know what they say. The bigger the guy the bigger his...you know...is.

I've had a great life so far. I'm married to the most perfect man alive and I have the most beautiful child alive (sorry Rose and Ali!)

Alice did the honours of signing me, her, and Rose up for a fashion show! Yeah, I know.

Since none of us are huge anymore, we're able to do it and look sexy at the same time.

Alice and Rosalie wore a lot of dresses, but I wore a lot more. **(A/N all dresses on profile! lots of em'! check them out! plz!!!!!!!!)**

All of us were really excited at the end because we were able to keep everything that we wore.

When we got home I was thinking a lot about this weird creepy guy in the very back of the audience. He only paid attention when I came out but I have no idea who it was. Hopefully it's just my mind playing tricks on me...hopefully...

OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooO

??? POV

Sorry, Isabella. You're time is up. The little bitch won't even know what's coming. I walked out of the fashion show and met up with my buddy in the alley.

"You better not fuck this up. If you fuck this up, I'll fuck you up!" I whisper yelled.

"Of course not! I'd never do that! Now. Where do you want me to bring her?"

"Now we're talking..."


	17. Falling Down

Disclaimer--Me: Do you see me with twilight in the near or distant future?

Alice: *laughs her ass off* fuck no!

Me: shit....

BPOV

The fashion show two days was so much fun, but I can't get that shadowed figure out of my head. There's just something off about him.

I heard Masen cry from the baby monitor, so I ran up the stairs to tend to him. Edward was sleeping. He'd stayed up with Masen all night last night. Aww...my babies.

I got into the room and saw Masen staring at the closet.

"What's wrong baby?" Masen kept screaming and crying while pointing to the window and the closet.

I looked back and forth between the two. Then I picked Masen up. I started bouncing him in my arms lightly but he didn't calm down. Something's wrong. He always stops crying as soon as Edward and I try comforting him.

I started walking out the door, when I heard a whoosh behind me. The window was open. We never opened the window when Masen was in the room. I started running down the stairs with Masen in my arms.

I heard snickering and scoffing coming from the living room where Edward was sleeping on the couch. I didn't even try to move him because I already know that he's too heavy for me, and I couldn't bear to wake him up after the long night he had with Masen.

I peaked around the corner and saw Edward in the arms of three men. What the hell is this?!

Edward saw me and panicked.

"We're not going to tell you again! Keep your mouth shut or we'll have to deal with your son and your whore of a wife." Edward got pissed and kicked the guy in his balls. Good for you!

"Don't ever talk about my wife like that asshole!" Edward spit in the guys face. The guy just got even more pissed at that.

Then I felt someone grab me from behind. I couldn't fight back with Masen in my arms.

Who the hell are these men? They look familiar but...no! It can't be!

"Bella! Masen! No!" Edward cried out. Edward started struggling against the men so hard that another one came to hold Edward.

"Don't touch him! Please!" I pleaded.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's you we want." I turned to see Jacob. Jacob fucking Black! Then I realized that all of these men in my house were from the reservation. I knew them but don't hang out with them or anything because they are mixed up in some bad shit!

"Who sent you? The mafia!?" I screeched.

"You'll find out soon enough." He smirked.

"You son of a bitch!" I spit at Jacob. He smiled and waved his hand toward Masen. Masen stopped crying. He looked to afraid to cry; like the tears were scared and ran away.

"NO!" I thundered. I held onto Masen for dear life without trying to hurt him, but they litterally bent and pryed my fingers away.

"NO! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! GIVE ME MY SON BACK!" I screamed.

Jacob slapped me across the face. "Shut the fuck up." I spit the blood from my mouth into his face.

"Fine. Have it your way. Take care of Edward. The baby's next if you won't listen to instructions."

The men pushed Edward to the ground and started beating the shit out of him.

"NO!! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! LET HIM GO!"

"Bella...don't..." Edward choked out. I screamed.

"TAKE ME INSTEAD! DAMMIT TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"Is that a trade?" Jacob asked.

I nodded vigourously. "YES YES! TAKE ME! LEAVE MASEN AND EDWARD ALONE!! TAKE ME!!"

"NO!" Edward roared.

"Let's go boys." They threw Edward onto the ground again and left Masen on the floor beside him.

"Please! Let me say goodbye! Please!"

"Make it snappy, bitch!" Jacob yelled.

One of the men followed me as I ran to Edward and Masen's sides.

I picked Masen up. "Masen. I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you! I love you with everything in me! Everything!" I kissed Masen's cheeks, his forehead, and then his nose.

I put Masen over on the blanket in the living room.

I ran to Edward.

"Edward! I love you times a bagillion! I love you sooo much, baby! I love you, Edward! I love you!" Edward tried to sit up and I hugged him.

"Bella...don't...I love you so much....so much..." I silenced him with the most passionate kiss that I could manage in so little time. He kissed me back, but it was scary. He knew we only had so much time left together.

"Edward take care of our son. Take care of our completely stupid family, and take care of yourself."

"Bella! Don't! How can I live without you?" I was crying so hard now.

"Edward. I love you. I love you with everything in me. I love you with my whole heart, my whole soul, my whole body. I love you with absolutely everything in me for as long as I live and long after. Edward...I love you." I kissed him again until I felt someone pull me to my feet.

"Enough. Let's go." Jacob said sternly. Asshole.

He dragged me out into a van and we drove and drove and drove. I love how they think that I'm not going to put up a fight. Dumb shits...I'm going to put up a fight with every ounce of fight that I have left in me; to the very last drop.

These motherfucking assholes have no idea what they've gotten themselves in. I have to teach them the lesson that I taught Mike, Ryan, and Jessica. You don't fucking mess with me or my family!

Game on bitches.


	18. Emergency

Disclaimer--Barbie: *sings* I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world!...

Me: GO GET TWILIGHT, BITCH!

Barbie: *stares at me* .... *walks over to Ken and starts humping*

Me: *give a wtf look* useless piece of plastic...

BPOV

The van finally stopped and they dragged me out of the van. We were at some old warehouse or something. Good thing I'm not wearing heels. I'm going to make a run for it, first chance I get.

Jacob grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me into the warehouse. I'm going to kick this son of a bitch's ass pretty soon.

"Walk faster, ho!" Jacob yelled. I started speed walking. Just a little farther and I'll be able to run. I just pray that I don't trip over my own feet.

"Good job boys." I saw a figure come out of the warehouse. I recognize that voice. I've been having nightmares about it.

"No problem, Charlie." Oh shit! I'm fucked! It's Charlie!

"Hello, Isabella." Charlie smiled cynically and stepped forward to me.

"Aren't you going to talk to me. I'm your father." He was holding a chain and whipped across my back.

I screamed. He smiled. It's going to be harder to escape then I thought. I've got ten buff Quileutes on my ass along with Charlie. Shit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I've been beaten on my face, stomach, back and legs. I'm bleeding in every place possible and I don't want to move. I'm locked in what looks like a prison cell right now. There's a draft. I want Edward and Masen. I want to kiss them both and never let them go. Instead I'm hugging the cement floor where they threw me.

I felt like I was dying. I am beaten extremely badly. I twisted my neck to look up and it hurt like a bitch. I proceeded to roll on my back. The cold ground was starting to sooth some of my wounds and injuries. They beat me with chains, their fists, their feet, and someone threw a brick on my calf. I think it's broken since it can bend in the wrong way.

I looked up and saw that there was a vent and a window with bars. Two possible escape routes but they are quite high up considering my leg. I looked near the floor and found a little vent in the wall. I started crawling over towards it but quickly lay back in my position when I heard footsteps.

The door creaked open and Jacob came in.

He threw a bag at me. It was a bag of condoms. "You're gonna need those." He smiled and walked out locking the door behind him.

Hell to the fucking no! I crawled to the vent as fast as I could. I got it open as quietly as I could and crawled in. I heard yelling coming from the vent. They found that I was gone. Before I left, I smashed the window with a rock to throw them off of my trail.

I crawled for what seemed like forever and finally made it out. I made it to the other end of the vent and looked through it to make sure that it was safe to come out. It was. I busted through and found myself in a police station. Of course Charlie was going to have his lair under the police station. He knew every inch of this place since he was the chief.

An officer saw me coming out of the vent and rushed to help me.

"Mam? Are you okay? What happened to you?" He asked urgently.

I was bawling now. "Charlie. My father. The Quileutes. They came after me! Follow the vent. They're under this police station! They beat me, and held my husband and son hostage!" I was panting now.

"Okay mam. Let's go." He lifted me up and set me down on the bench. He ordered another officer to watch over me while he made a call to the hospital and back up.

I just really wanna go home. Life has been a hell for me.

**A/N I know it's short but I'm busy studying for my geo exam...**


	19. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

**A/N**

Sorry guys but this is an author's note. I usually don't do these without a chapter but this one is important. I know I've been putting off writing chapters for I'll Make It Better for a while now and I'm really sorry that I didn't warn anyone that'd I'd be taking a break.

I took a break because my boyfriend and I had to go away. Long story short, my parents went on a cruise for two (like another honeymoon, bleh!) so I went to England with my boyfriend and his parents. I had my laptop but my bf never let me go on fanfic! he'd always hide my laptop, so it was him that kept me away from writing, but no death threats please...lol :P

anyways, i'll be starting new stories...you guys should check em' out and thanks for R&R!

now...i've made some promises and i have to fulfill them....

I wanna thank my fans for reviewing and my amazing fans are:

LunarFairyPrincess1989

maryalicecullen4ever

I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms

Zanessarocks101

Beautyfafa

AND NOW FOR MY BIGGEST (and hilarious) FAN... *DRUM ROLL*

**twird96 **

you all rock insanely and i love you guys for reviewing my first fanfic... thanks!


	20. Sweetness

Disclaimer--Me: Barbie is a douche so can you go get twilight for me?  
Bratz Doll: ummm...ummm.......umm.... i dunno...what's in it for me?

Me: I'll give you some real feet so you can wear real shoes...

Bratz Doll: omfgosh! i've always wanted real feet! *she gets so excited she jumps into pool.* *doesn't realize it's a pool full of jello* *gets stuck*

Me: omfgosh! never trust a piece of plastic! *walks away shaking head*

BPOV

Thank goodness I'm away from all of those douches! Now I can get back home to my husband and son.

"Thank you again for answering all of our questions. Charlie and Jacob will be getting the death penalty." The cop assured me.

"What about the other Quileutes?" I asked frantically.

"We are going to be putting an extremely large fence around the perimeter of the reservation. There will also be security and police officers guarding the fence at all hours. The fence also has sixteen rows of barbed wire and whoever touches will receive a nasty electric shock." Holy shit. That's intense.

"So the rez is on lockdown!?" I asked.  
"Um...I guess you could say that." He smiled at my choice and use of words.

"Thank you so much!" I screamed while hugging the police officer.

He stifled a chuckle. "No problem, Mam. Now I think you should get back inside to your family. I'm sure they miss you and are worried about you." I nodded and got out of the police cruiser.

I knocked on the door since I don't have my keys and waited to see Edward's face.

The door opened slowly. I looked and saw Emmett. His eyes lit up immediately and he swooped me up into one of his infamous bear hugs.

"Bellzie!!!" He screamed. I heard a loud crash come from inside the house and Jasper was there first.

Emmett brought me inside after locking the door and I saw everyone was standing in my living room in disbelief at my presence.

"Thanks guys. It's really nice to be greeted after being held against my will!" I pouted. They all ran up to me.

Alice ran and jumped at me, wrapping her legs around my waist and hugging me tightly. She probably hugged tighter than Emmett!

"Bella!" Alice sobbed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Alice. I am now." I said.

"BELLA!" Rosalie shrieked as she ran toward Alice and I. Emmett and Jasper joined in again. Where's Edward? As if he could read my mind, I saw him appear from upstairs with Masen in his hands. I was on the verge of tears.

Jasper and Rosalie saw Edward so they tried to disengage Emmett and Alice from me, but with no such luck.

"You guys. Let go!" Rosalie whined. They held onto me stronger than before.

"Alice. Release!" Jasper said trying to pry her fingers from around my neck.

"Emmett! Oh. So you love Bella now? I don't think that Edward and I like that idea very much." Rosalie complained.

Emmett laughed, but released me after kissing me on my cheek. "I'm in love with you Rose, but I love Bella as a sister."

"Alice." I said.

"Yes?" She asked casually.

"You kind of have to let go now." I said.

She looked at me and then at Edward. She disengaged her hold on me but gave me a kiss on the cheek. She walked back to Jasper.

Edward walked forward with our son.

"Bella. Are you okay, love?" He asked.

I nodded. "I am now." I ran forward to him and closed the distance between us.

Masen, Edward and I all hugged eachother and I showered Masen with kisses all over his face.

Edward handed Masen over to Rosalie when Masen and I were finished with or reunion. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me so close to him that there was no space between us. He kissed so hard that my lips would've fallen off if his lips weren't there to hold mine in place.

I tangled my hands into his hair and we continued to kiss until he touched my back. I broke away in a gasp. I was beaten on my back and I have a lot of open cuts and bruises on my back.

Edward looked frantic. "What's wrong?"

"My...back..." I choked out.

Edward turned me around and lifted the back of my shirt. I couldn't see anyone but I heard all of the shocked gasps and then the raging growls.

"I'll kill them." Edward spat.

I turned back around. "You don't have to." I said pressing my hand to his cheek. "They're getting the death penalty." He still didn't seem satisfied. I know that he wants to do it himself.

"But you know what helped me pull through this whole horrible ordeal?" I asked Edward.

He looked at me questioningly.

"I held onto my charm bracelet and my wedding ring tightly. Never letting them fall into the grasps of those assholes." His mouth pulled up a bit on one side.

I kissed him again. "I love you, I'm alive, I'm here, we're together. That's all that matters."

He smiled fully now. We turned back to the rest of the group and we had our own little reunion.


	21. Like A Star

disclaimer--Me: This story is coming to an end soon! I don't have much time to get twilight!

Alice: Just give it up. You're not going to get twilight. Not now, not ever!

Me: And why should I trust you?

Alice: I can foresee the future dumbass! Haven't we been through this before?

Me: *cries* again...

*********************************************************************************************************

BPOV _TWO YEARS LATER_

It's been two years since my father had come back for his revenge on me. Since then, Rosalie and Emmett ended up having a total of twelve kids, Alice and Jasper didn't have any more kids, and Edward and I had twins. A girl and a boy. So Edward and I were now a family of five. It was me, Edward, Masen, Annabelle, and Anthony. We were all happy and that's probably all that I could ever ask for.

"Mommy!" Masen yelled.

I hushed him because the twins were sleeping and I was in no way, shape, or form ready to put them back to sleep. It was enough of a struggle to get them to sleep at all the first time.

"Your brother and sister are sleeping honey. You have to use your inside voice." Masen understood.

"Mommy. Where's daddy?" I shot up from the bed that I was laying on. Masen shot up from beside me when I did.

"Daddy's not here?" I asked on the verge of panic. Edward said that he was going to go out and pick up some stuff and that he'd be back in fifteen minutes. I looked at the clock and realized that it'd been half an hour.

Masen shook his head.

"Do you want to watch t.v. while I talk to daddy on the phone?" I asked.

"Okay, mommy." Masen hopped off of the bed and walked to the stairs with his tiny legs. I didn't put the baby fence on the stairs so I had to run ahead so that Masen wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I scooped Masen up into my arms.

I walked down the stairs and set Masen down onto the couch. I turned the t.v. to Spongebob and walked over to the phone on the wall. I dialed the familiar number and waited for the rings to end.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Oh. I'll be home soon, I just ran into an old friend of ours." Then I heard a girly giggle on the other line.

"Oh? Who?" I asked a little to anxiously.

"Jessica. We met up and we're at a club right now. I'll be home soon. I'll be sure to bring you home a margarita or a pina colada or something." What the fuck!? Who the hell does he think he's talking to? I knew that this was going to get violent so I switched to the cordless phone and looked over to Masen to make sure that he was okay. He was sleeping. That was fast.

I picked him up and jogged lightly up the stairs. I set Masen into his crib and ran back downstairs.

"You're at a club while I'm taking care of the kids! And you think bringing me home a drink will make it all better?! And you're out clubbing with Jessica! You're married!" I half-yelled into the phone.

I heard a laugh. "Chill Bella! Eddie and I aren't going to do anything too serious! He'll clean up before he goes home." I'm going to go so O.J. Simpson on Edward's ass as soon as he comes back.

I hung up the phone and sat on the reliner waiting for my asshole of a husband to get back home from fucking clubbing.

I waited for five minutes after hanging up. I heard the door open and I sat still on the recliner. Well technically I wasn't sitting, I was lying face down on the recliner waiting for my asshole's asshole apology.

I felt someone near me so I decided to get up.

"Bella! Surprise!" Everyone was here! Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme.

"What the fuck is going on? And shut the hell up. My kids are sleeping! And you sure as hell won't have a very happy Bella if they wake up again!" They all laughed at my moodiness.

"Well we're all over to surprise you and Esme has got to show you something. She watched Kung-Fu Panda and now she Kung-Fu Cooks! She sings the kung-fu fighting song and uses kung-fu-tastic karate moves. She's probably even better than the Karate Kid! And we get delicious kung-fu induced food after!" Emmett managed to say semi-quietly.

I held my stomach and laughed.

"Bella! You look like hell!" Alice exclaimed.

"Of course. Every girl's dream is to be told that she looks like hell. At least it's not one of the guys saying it." They laughed again.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something but I just tackled him to the ground before he could.

"Don't even think about ruining my joke, Emmett." I hissed mockingly. Edward actually looked afraid. He just nodded quickly while my hand was still on his mouth moving with his face.

"I'm jealous Bella. You're on top of Emmett in front of the whole family! Are you dumping me, love?" Edward asked while smiling.

"Oh go and run back to Jessica, jackass!" I said getting up to have my revenge on Edward.

I springed to tackle him and succeeded. Edward landed on the floor on his back and I claimed my territory on top of him. I was triumphant until Edward rolled over and sat on me. I struggled and eventually gave up.

"Edward! You shouldn't be sitting on pregnant women!" I yelled. Everyone gasped as Edward shot up and helped me stand up. I smiled at my joke.

"You shouldn't be attacking people while pregnant! And then not tell them until they sit on you!" Edward shot back.

"And you shouldn't be a dumbass enough to fall for me telling you that I'm pregnant." I smirked while Edward's face was masked with the horror of being outwitted so easily.

"Bellizie!! I knew I loved you for a reason!" Emmett boomed. I violently shushed him after that.

"Don't wake my fucking children!" I whisper-yelled. Everyone joined in a chorus of laughter.

"By the way, Bella. Jessica's voice came from Alice. Get mad at her. It was all her idea and Emmett put me in a headlock and threatened to keep me away from you forever unless I played along." I smiled.

"Silly, Edward. You should've known that nothing can keep us apart. Nothing." Everyone awed while Edward grabbed my waist and kissed me.

"I love you, Bella. With my whole heart, my whole body, my whole soul. Everything." Edward recited.

"Hey. You stole my line!" We all smiled and Alice and Rosalie were looking at Edward and I enviously but jokingly at the same time.

Edward kissed me and we forgot where we were. I really didn't mind though. I couldn't be happier. This was sweet. This sweetness would live with us forever and ever and ever. Edward was my everlasting happiness now. He shined like a star and made me shine with him and that's pretty damn okay with me...

**A/N **

**IT'S OVER!! This story is over and sorry; there isn't going to be a sequel. I had fun though. Thanks for sticking with me guys! I love you all for R&R! And I'm still surprised that all of my fans from before were still checking back to my story to see if I updated. You guys have no idea how special you make me feel for that! Thanks! You guys rock and keep me rockin'! Speaking of rocking. I have a new story in the works and it's a Battle of the Bands type story, but it's gonna be my style of Battle of the Bands. Trust me, it'll be cool. I'm the rocker/punk type chick so I'll add as many musical elements that I know to the story. Thanks again to all of my fans.**

**And I have to credit "twird96" for the Kung-Fu Cooking idea. I promised I'd put it in there and I'm true to my word. You rock "twird96". All of my fans rock. Hope to see your names in my review lists for my other stories! **

**KEEP ON ROCKIN'! 3 **

**~musicismybf17~**


End file.
